Welcome to My Web
by Deviltriggerbrownie
Summary: Elise is in need of a loyal slave as per her father's request. when she comes across a man that has a deep hate for not only demacians but noxians too; she quickly scoops him up and take's him up as her slave, more or less. Elise has always played with others emotions but what happens when her emotions are the ones being played with. Will she be the spider or the fly.
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1-Blood Pact)

(3 years before Elise joins the league)

Their was a small town, awfully quiet, its street filled with dimly lit lamp posts. No one was stirring in the night as it was near midnight, well, almost no one. In a small secluded house on the edge of town there were several figures, 2 of them in coats and three in chains together. Standing in front of them was a woman wearing a red dress. The night was slightly breezy.

"Just pick whichever one ya want missy." The tall figure said as he jiggled the chain, signaling for the slaves to gather up and stand to attention.

The tall man had a big black ruff looking beard. His nose was redder then a tomato. He had on a dark trench coat. His associate wore a light brown coat with white gloves on and white boots. He had curly blonde hair and a shit eating grin that only a blind mother could love.

The chained people, known as slaves, were lining up expertly without muttering a word. The slaves consisted of a white skinny blonde woman, a pale white short girl who couldn't have been any older than 9 and a slightly skinny but lean Carmel skinned man. They all wore dirty looking white shirts with ragged pants that had seen better days.

Elise walked over to the three slaves and eyed them each carefully. She looked into the white blonde woman's green eyes and saw fear and hope. She sneered at her in disgust before turning her attention to the short pale girl. In her brown eyes she saw dependency and tears being held back. Now she was agitated. They had promised her good slaves to choose from and so far all she had seen was weakness. She honestly shouldn't have been surprised; they were noxian traders after all.

The other man saw her sigh of irritation and quickly spoke up.

"If they're not your type then this one should do you just right." He said as he strutted over and placed a gloved white hand on the Carmel slave's back in a mockingly friendly manor.

The Carmel man remained silent and merely stood at attention looking at the woman, the only signs of life being his even breathig intakes showing through his shirt.

"You talk when spoken too!" The blonde man yelled as he pulled a whip from his side, raising it to whip the ignorant bastard.

"Wait a minute." Elise said sternly, raising a hand. She walked over and looked the man straight in his blue eyes. She saw nothing at first, then she saw it; a flicker of hate. "Perfect" she thought as she stood up and clasped her hands. "I'll take him." she said cutely as if she was at a pet store.

The tall man scratched his beard before giving a wicked smile, showing his yellow stricken teeth saying "I'll give him to yer for sixty- three coins."

The woman smiled as she pulled out a small sack of coins and dropped it in the man's outstretched hand.

The man jingled the bag quite rudely in front of her before giving his partner the sign. His partner produced a key from his pocket and undid the lock for Curtis's chains. After a loud click the slave was free, only to be thrown in the hands of his new master.

The blonde man had explained to Elise about the shock collar and that there were different settings and whatnot, at least tried to before she waved her hand at him. Saying it won't be necessary.

" are you sure ma'm-

" trust me darlings, I'm fine, but I appericate the thought" smirking at the men.

Curtis flexed his hands and looked at his new master.  
She was wearing a red and black dress that showed off her curves quite nicely though there was something offsetttling about her. Whether be her pale skin, her pale dark red lips or her dark red hair he did not know. But what troubled him the most was her dark crimson eyes that not only showed trouble, they begged for it.

"Come" she said commandingly, smiling as he followed her inside. She waved him in her house before turning around and smirking to the noxian, "pleasure doing business with you".

"Likewise" They both replied as they made their way to the next town, pulling the remaining slaves lazily with them.

Elise closed the door and sighed. She turned around to face the man she just brought. "Tell me everything about you and leave nothing out." Saying commandingly with her arms crossed.

"My name is Curtis. I was born in a small village off the boarder of Demacia. My family was killed during a war between them and the noxian. After everything was said and done I was found and I was put into slavery since I was 14"Pausing to finish the process of sitting Indian style on the floor."I've-

"no" she said sternly, interrupting Him as she gestured to chairs. "You may sit wherever you choose."

A bit shocked, the slave took a sit in an in-what he concluded was the living room- a comfy chair. He waited for his master to sit on the couch before saying a thank you.

"Please continue, Curtis was it?"

"yes ma'm. Not much to say after that honestly. I've been a slave for about 6 years." He lied. He didn't want to tell her everything.

"You've been a slave for six years?" She asked strangely.

"No one ever wanted me. I did a little work for people here and there while I traveled with the charming people that sold me "he shrugged.

She couldn't help the smirk that crept on her face at the comment. She leaned in her chair and asked a hint of humor in her voice "do you feel up for meeting a god?" She asked, mischievously.

The man looked straight in Elise's eyes and spoke with so much conviction it was incredulous.

"There is no god"

" we shall see what- but she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She sighed and got up, brushing invisible dirty off herself before answering the door.

"Hello madam Elise" a pair of robe wearing individuals said in unison.

"Hello, my fateful" she said in sickeningly sweet tone.

She sighed inwardly as she had up to here with them constantly visiting her. A few more days and she will get rid of them, along with gaining immortality once again. She smiled to herself at the last part.

"we couldn't sleep, were so excited" one of them said in a voice that sounded like nails to a chalkboard.

"Maybe some tea would calm all of your nerves." Gesturing for them to enter her home; she would spike the tea with a sleep inducing spark or something along those lines.

As the young man and woman filed in they were met with the site of Curtis sitting in the chair.

"Who is this madam Elise?" The woman inquired while looking at the man questioningly.

"He's my new slave. He will be accompanying us on the last part of journey." She said as she closed the door.

"Whatever you wish madam" she said as she took a seat on the couch with her friend.

Elise strolled to her kitchen and pulled out a tea pot. In no time at all she had a pot of tea boiling on the stove as she returned to her living room to find her slave's eyes trained and focused on her as soon as she entered the doorway. She returned the intense gaze, pondering as he swiftly turned his head away. She crossed her arms as she made her way over near Curtis to sit in a love seat not too far from him.

The room was deathly quite as no one neither seemed to want to talk nor cared too, merely content with reading and analyzing other. After a short while more of silence the young robed follower spoke up.

"I can't wait, till we meet the spider god madam Elise" the young man said softly, his voice laced with obvious excitement and anxiousness.

Elise opened her eyes, them being closed and shot a soft smile towards the young man, "as he you, I have spoken much about him to you David. He can't wait till he meets all of you my children " She chirped, filling the hopeless teens with false praise. She raised her hands in the air and spoke. Something in a alien accent.

Curtis looked around, confusion and curiosity plastered on his face as he took in the scene.  
The trio was bowing their heads in silence as if they were praying.

"Fools."Curtis thought pittly as he simply tried to ignore the scene as if it wasn't happening.

Curtis had lost faith over the years as a slave. Many nights he would sit in his makeshift bed praying and begging god to just talk to him...just to talk to him, only to receive nothing but silence. He decided long ago there was no god; there was nobody on this forsaken pile of rock except for us and nature.

He lived for no one. There was no one that cared if he died and there was no one he cared for if they died. He, like many nights were used to being only, truly alone.

Elise stopped her chanting and lowered her arms, adoring a wicked smile.

The two followers raised their heads and praised her for a good prayer session.

Curtis could not help how sickening it was how the people hanged off her every word. Behind their voices seeped desperation; He keep his mouth shut though, the last thing he wanted to do was piss off his new master.

After the prayer session they all drinked tea. Elise had told them upfront that she had put special herbs in it so that they could sleep, to which they thanked her generously. The pair of cultist was making their way of Elise house, both a bit sleepy as the tea was doing its job.

"Good night madam Elise" the young girl said sleepily as she stretched rather profoundly.

"Goodnight my sweets" she cooed before closing the door and sighing in relief. She crossed her arms and returned to sitting on the couch, planting her eyes back on this mysterious man. "Curtis, I Want you to tell me everything. If I find out something about you that you didn't tell me, you will be punished." She said intimidatingly.

Curtis shivered at the woman's threat, the way she spoke and the way her eyes looked into his dared him to keep something from her.

He gulped loudly before saying in the most even tone he could muster "I'm a descendant of the greatest mage of my village,Slifer.

"Ohhhh, can you do any magic tricks?"

Curtis stood up and split into two, making him and his other half stand there as she examined him.

Elise was amazed at the moment. This man had the power to split himself into not only two but exact copies as well. She held back her excitement as she asked "so how does this work personality wise?"

"it's like a hive bee connection kind of thing. I put my being into one of them and the rest follow.

"Rest?". She inquired with a raised brow.

He clasped his hands together and him and his double split again and him just one more time. After all was done there were five Curtis's standing there, all looking exactly the same with each of them adoring collars.

Elise stepped back and commanded "I want you to do something synchronized if you can."

Curtis brought up his hand and closed it, ordering the rest to do the same motion in milliseconds.

Elise couldn't help the dark grin plastered on her face. She was going to fed the man to her master and take one of her followers as a slave but he was way more useful than those pitiful excuses for cultist, not to mention easy on the eyes. She sat back in her chair and guessed "I'm going to assume that that duo of idiots didn't know about this?"

"Nope" he said chilly.

"You are something" she said as she stroked her chin in thought. If they had found out what he could do they definitely wouldn't have sold him for so low. "Anything else?"

Curtis, at this point threw in the towel, her scrutinizing gaze was too much. He showed her that he could conjure weak fire. The last thing he told her he could do was shape shift into almost any animal.

Elise looked at him crazily as she practically yelled "if you can transform into a animal then why are you still a slave?"

Curtis put a hand to the collar and said "those asshats got the one size fits all. Plus I couldn't kill them; if I did when they die I would die with them too." He transformed into a kitten to prove his point. The collar responded in seconds shrinking down to fit the new size, magical sparks firing off.

"Amazing" was all she muttered before she made her way and bended a little to examine him." Stand on your two feet." She ordered and concluded that he could understand her when he  
complied.

She backed up and ordered him to return to his human form. She briefly pondered if he's clothes would return and was thankful that they did. She didn't have men's clothes, and she doubted hers could fit his form. She breathed deeply and reached into her pocket for the collar key. "Hold still" she whispered before reaching around unbuckling his collar.

If she was going to earn a loyal slave then she would have to show trust. She was astonished but not afraid of him if he chose to go rampant.

Curtis didn't know what to say at that point. She had just taken the only thing holding him back from outright murdering her or just leaving. He stared into her eyes and was put his senses on alert when he saw her flash a smile at him.

Elise backed up and dropped the collar on the floor. She would have to test the man to see if he was trustworthy, after all she would be spending eternity with him as master and slave.

"You are no longer my slave" she says slowly. She takes in his eyes questioning gaze before continuing, outstreching her hand towards him." what I offer you now is my hand in eternity, serve me and I promise you will have your revenge of the Noxian and Demacians. I warn you though, I'm not a saint" laughing to herself.

"Immortality...revenge...?" he muttered to himself before looking up and meeting Elise's eyes. "sure, why not" he said, smiling and outstretching his hand only for her to pull back Her's.

"before we make a deal, I have to ask... are you afraid of spiders." She asked slowly; this was the last test and she was really hoping that he didn't have arachnophobia or thought they were disgusting, after all she would have to turn him into one if he was to be accepted by her master as her slave.

Curtis scratches his chin and replies" no I don't have a problem with them, if anything I think they're pretty cool" he said , meeting his eyes with the red head.

"Perfect" she said darkly before allowing her true form to show. She held herself before being covered in magical webs. She let her natural self flourish out of its bounds.

"Hey Elise, are you ok?" He yelled as he was about to run towards the cocoon with the red tint, but just as quickly as it appeared it had disappeared in a red and black mist. He's eyes widened at what he saw.

Their stood Elise but she was completely different from the one he saw before. The most noticeable if was he four spider legs protruding from her back. She was wearing a black and red silk outfit hugged her form tightly. The outfit had spider like designs all over it, making her look beautiful and deadly. She wore a headpiece of some sort on top of her head that covered most her red hair for the most part. She had talon like hands, the nails bearing a menacingly blood color, as if it could drip from them at a moments notice. For the most part everything else still withheld the human characteristics.

"Wow" was all he muttered as he took in her form. He turned away and tried to hold in the blush that was creeping on his face.

"Awww, how cute" she said mockingly as she looked at him looking around at anything but her. "I'm sorry but I don't have time for crushes" she said darkly.

"don't flatter yourself; I was just surprised" crossing his arms and meeting her eyes.

"done being surprised?" She teased and laughed when he waved her off.

He ignored her teasing and asked bluntly "is that all?"

" one more thing and then I'm done. I do applaud you for not pissing your pants so far."

Curtis stood there and stared at the red mist that appeared around her like before. He stood his ground as he looked into the crimson eyes of a black and red human sized spider. It looked absolutely deadly with its piercing red eyes and its sleek black legs. Its red markings all over it only fueled the predatory feeling it emitted.

"Elise" he muttered softly. He wasn't scared nor was he shocked, if anything he was peaceful as, what he assumed was Elise, skittered up to him. He didn't flinch as she connected a web to the ceiling; a hairs breath away from him and raised herself to meet eye contact level.

"Are you afraid of me? " a dark And twisted voice echoed from the spider.

"No, I'm not afraid" the man calmly, as he continued to keep the eye contact.

"Good" she said before transforming back into her human form and landing on her feet in front of the man. " this will hurt a lot." She said

Before the man could protest Elise had sunk her vampiric like teeth into his neck. She clutched him in both her human and spider arms as she injected her blood into him.

Curtis struggled a bit in her arms for a second before he started feeling dizzy. The last thing he saw was the woman's crimson eyes and blood drizzling from down chin.

"Welcome to my web" she whispered

author notes- whelp there you go folks, hoped you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- My Beautiful and Crazy Master

I groan and will myself to wake up from my dreamlike state. I know that I'm asleep because all I see is darkness and I have that weird feeling you get when you know it's a dream. I feel oddly warm, as if I'm right next to a fire place. I come to and my mind immediately goes into overdrive as I'm greeted by not only the morning rays but my new master holding me in her arms.

I try to move to no avail as I'm being held by my master, Elise, in what I assume is her bedroom. She has me pushed into her generous cleavage and judging by her grip I don't think that she has no plans of letting go. I try to wiggle out anyway only to be answered with her tightening the embrace.

"Elise," I whisper, only to receive no answer.

After deciding that she wasn't going to get up anytime soon I merely snuggled deeper into the hug. If I was going to be held by a hot ass woman I might as well enjoy it, I thought lazily. I look up and I notice her beautiful and serene sleeping face. Her features were so soft and elegant looking that I couldn't help but stare at her in awe. I felt her soft heartbeat against my chest and I couldn't help but smile at my master.

"Wait a minute, why am I sleeping with her?" I thought surprisingly as my Mind raced to try and produce a reasonable answer though none came to mind. Adding to that, what the Hell happened after she bit me. I tried to raise my left arm but I was quickly reminded of her death grip so I gave up again.

I thought about what exactly happened yesterday. I remember when she reverted back into her human form and bit my neck. I wondered what would happen now that I was her slave. Did I gain the power to transform into a gruesome spider? Would she expect me to cook, clean, kill? What if she wanted me to take care of her "womanly" needs? She said she wasn't interested in a relationship but what about just typical sex?

To some people's amazement, I would very much mind going at it with her. I didn't want to be just some sort of piece of meat to her. Hopefully that was not one of the reasons she made me her slave. My mind expands as I repeat the word "slave" in my head.

I would forever be her slave, till death do us part. Apparently she was immortal, I assuming because of her promising me immortality and her questionable sheer beauty. I wouldn't mind being immortal I guess, and i can't complain with the sex thing, after all, we made a deal. I would serve her and she would help me exact revenge upon those who killed my village. I pushed aside the heavy thinking and turned my head as far as I could to look around the room.

Their was a couple of fine paintings on the wall that I noticed instantly. There were only two pictures on the wall; one was of her around a couple of people and the other one was simply her, modeling a blood red and black dress, wearing a coy smile.

After seeing the picture I couldn't help but turn back my head to look at my sleeping master's form, wanting to get another look. Damn I was already becoming addicted to her by sheer beauty alone, no wonder she had such sickeningly obedient followers.

As I looked upon her face I inwardly gasped. She was looking at me with her pale crimson eyes, them sparkling with mischief.

"Like what you see?" She asks me, her voice weaving into my ears.

"Ummm why are you holding me Master?" I ask shyly, trying to look anywhere but at her but failing due to those gorgeous eyes.

"Because you would've died midway through your transformation if I didn't continuously feed my blood into you," she says simply.

"Oh ok, well thank you," I mutter awkwardly, however, funny enough to make her giggle very cutely.

I feel her shift a bit and I am finally released by her death grip of a hug. She sits up and is plopped up by her elbow on a soft white pillow, staring intently at me. I swear if someone walked in they would think that we have been intimate or something along the lines. I tried not to look at the curves of her gorgeous body in the red dress but to no avail. My eyes drifted down south before I caught myself and forced my eyes to focus on her face.

My game of controlling my basic sense for lust was short lived as the feeling of it was outweighed by the feeling of curiosity. Throughout the whole time she had just been staring at me, in fact, I'd go as far as to say analyzing me or some sort. She stared at me with such intensity that I gulped involuntary and quite loudly.

She seemed to snap out of her weird like state and laughed softly, raising a pale and delicate hand to her mouth. A human hand.

"Why don't you stay in your half spider, half human form?" I ask curiously as I just noticed that she wasn't in her half spider form.

She seemed to dwell on the question before answering "the only time I transform is in the night as it is hard for people to see in the house through the windows. I don't usually transform in the early morning or afternoon, it's too risky," she finished before flicking her crimson hair back. She honestly seemed like she didn't care much to explain further about the subject so I left it at that, for now. I turned my attention to the early questions that formed in my head.

"So, if you don't mind telling me, what happened after you bit me?" I ask in a respectful tone.

"Well, let's see. You started to shake violently to which I had to hold you and inject my blood into you to keep you from dying."

"Why would I have died?" I ask questioningly, my eyes focused on her's completely now. I watch her close her eyes as if trying to find serenity before she speaks; was I annoying her by my lack of knowledge on the subject?

"Because your body was rejecting my blood. If I have left you to yourself your body would have collapsed on itself, straining to fight off the poisonous aspect of my blood. It would have only resulted in your body tiring itself out leading to your death quicker, I'm sure you wouldn't want that now would you?" She finishes, giving me a coy smile.

I think to myself a bit before answering. I was about to ask what I had gained from the whole ordeal from yesterday when I notice that she looks kind of tired. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and she looked unfocused. "Are you alright master?" I ask with genuine worry that not only surprised me but apparently her as well, judging by the lazy smile she shot me.

"Awww,are you already worried about your master?" She asks mockingly, holding her cheek with her unoccupied hand.

I immediately "hmph" and look away."Nope,not in the slightist," I say to the best of my abilities in a monotone voice. I wasn't going to admit that I actually liked the strange and slightly, just slightly, scary woman before me.

"Ah that hurts Curtis, that really hurts my heart," she's says mockingly, and out the corner of my eye I catch her place the hand that was on her cheek on her chest where her heart should be.

I shake my head at her teasing and focus on her current state. She really did look tired and I wanted what was best for her, as that was my job as her slave. "Did you have any plans today, cause If you don't I think it'd be best if you sleep. You look really tired"- I stop mid sentence. I was about to call her by her name, not by master. I didn't know how strict she would be about it and I didn't want to find out.

She seemed to catch my slip up and waves her hand lazily. "Don't sweat it Curtis, call me Elise or master, whatever works with you, I don't mind," She retorts, gifting me with one of her every dazzling smiles. She sure likes to smile a lot though I'm not complaining in the least.

"Ok, Elise,"I say her name with confidence mixed with friendliness.

She nods her head in acceptance before sighing loudly. "It looks like last night took more out of me then I thought." She stretches right in front me, to which I turn my head of course. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her crawling towards me on the bed. My heart begins to race. Was she going to use me for pleasure already, I thought stupidly to myself. I was about to ask what she was doing when my voice suddenly left me, I was numb. I wasn't ready for this, mentally or physically, I was still a virgin for lords sake!

Throughout my years of being a slave I honestly didn't have the chance for intercourse. Yes there were other slaves but I didn't like them in the slightest, all of them being whores, children, mothers, or just plainly not my type. There was only one other time when I felt attracted to someone, only for her to be taken away from me via slave trade. After that I really didn't have any sexual urges till now.

She was a breaths inch away from me; I could practically feel her hot breathing on my neck. I caught a glimpse of her arms trailing around my back. I stared in her eyes and saw a sort of animalistic hunger beneath her crimson veils. My heart was pounding as she got ever so agonizingly closer to me-her pale lips becoming more pronounced-,as she smiled, before she dug her teeth into me!

I visible wince as I feel her draining me of blood. I simply stay still and let her continue. I don't know why but I feel like I can completely trust her as she does this. After a short wait I feel her detach her mouth from the spot on my neck, a cold wave of air meeting it. I sigh but not before I shiver involuntarily because I feel her lick my neck, the appendage leaving the area slightly wetter from before.

She backed up on the bed and held her face with both hands in a girly fashion, shaking her head slightly as she smiled a big smile. "Oh my, your blood is so delicious, I even go as far as to say it's a delicacy," she moans, making inappropriate thoughts spring in my mind.

I push aside the thought as I gingerly touch my neck in a soothing motion. Surprisingly I find no puncture wounds of the sort, only the feeling of slightly damp skin. I turn to Elise, who's still in a state of euphoria by the way."What was that about?" I ask with genuine curiosity, hoping that she acknowledges me.

Luckily she does and coughs rather voluntarily, I think to try and regain her composure. "I was hungry and you smelled too appetizing, "she coes before stretching again, to which I make it a point to advert my gaze again. She lies back down on the brown colored bed and positions herself under the covers again." I guess I will take a nap after all, won't you join me Curtis?" She asks me with obvious seduction in her voice. I quickly shake my head no and she laughs a throaty laugh before replying "I wasn't asking."

I immediately shake my head and was about to crawl in when she asked me to close the curtains first to block out the sun's rays. I quickly closed the peach curtains and finally crawl into bed, abet eagerly if I'm being honest with myself. I try to lie far away from her on the queen size bed but ultimately fail as she drags me over to her. Instead of me nuzzled into her chest, she is nuzzled into mine. I don't utter a word as she's gets comfy and whispers something inaudible.

I was right at Elise being tired as she instantly falls asleep in my arms as i had wrapped them around her when she had fell asleep. I look down and I'm graced by her sleeping form yet again. She looked so beautiful and gentle when she slept, It was hard to believe she could turn into a gruesome spider in a whim and demolish someone.

Crap. I had completely forgotten to ask her if I had gained any new powers or immortality from yesterday. I had been so caught up in her that I had, ignored or forgot I don't know, the reason why I had signed up to be her slave in the first place. Before I fell asleep I repeated to myself what my objective was in the first place, revenge.

(3 hours later)

My eyes open and I'm greeted by a empty bed. I sit up and scratch my chest. I notice that I had on a blue plain shirt and my rags for pants were replaced by stylish, if I do say so myself, black pants that had several purposely ripped wholes along them. My brow furrows as I check my boxes and sigh as they were the same. good, she hasn't gone that far, I thought as I assumed she had changed my clothes, when though i didn't know.

Curious to where Elise was I shuffled out of bed, making my way out of the room, not before making Elise's bed of course. I make my way to the living room and was greeted by the site of Elise sitting at her kitchen counter. She looked up from a book she was reading and gave me a friendly wave, obviously over her tired state earlier.

"Hey Curtis, how'd you sleep?" She asked as she placed a bookmark in her book, giving me her undivided attention.

"Like a baby."

"I wonder why," she said humorously, scratching her chin cutely.

"I don't know, maybe because u sucked me dry," I reply with dry sarcasm. I rub my neck at the spot, still weary of the spot.

She laughs before pointing a thin finger at me saying playfully, "don't act like you didn't like it."

I sigh in irritation and look away from her playful gaze. Now that I think about it, I did enjoy it. Beyond the shock and pain of it I found myself revealing in remembrance of it. I was snapped out my thoughts as I noticed a full blown smirk on her face, probably due to the fact that I didn't answer the question yet. "I didn't enjoy that, you bit my ass, you could have at least told me you were going to!"I exclaim. I felt a ping of fear when I saw her face shift in surprise.

Elise got up from her seat and walked towards me, her eyes never leaving mine; They held a predatory feel to them as I felt them scan over me, like a wolf scans a trapped rabbit. I gulp uncontrollably for the second time today as she strutted towards me, each step pronounced, her slim hips swaying almost hypnotically. She was inches away from me when she raised her pale hand and placed it ever so softly on my cheek. She scratched it in an almost comforting yet threateningly motion. Her red eyes were so piercing I felt as if she was peering into my very being.

"Are you raising up on me, Curt?" She asked with such seriousness that it made me shiver.

"No Elise," I said in a polite voice.

"That's too bad," she said playfully,the air around her completely changing before she walked back off to the kitchen,leaving me dumbfounded. What did she mean "that's too bad". And what was with the disappointment in her tone.I didn't say a word as she beckoned me over to the kitchen. If there anything I learned so far, it was that my master was crazy,as Hell

After silently walking to the kitchen, she had asked if I knew how to cook,which I do know how to do for the most part as I've had a lot of practice traveling and whatnot. She told me to whip something up for us so I obliged a bit nervously. Not too long later I was in the middle of making Some simple spaghetti with chopped meat before she called upon me.

"How long will the food take Curtis,I'm starving," she moaned childishly from the living room. I told her it would be ready in a couple of minutes so she decided to join me in the kitchen and watch me finish it.

While I was getting out the plates-I knowing where they were from exploring the kitchen while I cooked-she had decided to ask questions pertaining to my life again."So how was your home before everything happened?" She asked in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"It was nice. I had a sister and a baby brother along with my parents.  
We would always try to do stuff together when me or my dad weren't working on the farm. I remember when we would finish and then we would walk in the house, the air marinated with mom's cooking. She always made this sweet potato pie on Saturdays,boy I would wake up in the morning all excited and ready for the day to end just to get a bite,just a bite. " I say with nostalgia before I notice her intense gaze.

She shoots me a smile and waves for me to continue,which I would have if it wasn't for the stove beeping loudly. I tell her to wait polity as I pick up the pot and dump the pasta into a drainer bowl.

"How much do you want?" I ask,holding her plate over the pasta.

"Give me alot," she says,abit too excitedly but I comply nonetheless.

I scoop up a lot of the wet and steamy pasta,planting it on her plate before pouring the meat sauce over it. I reach down with my free hand and grab a fork,afterwards placing everything infront of a hungry looking Elise. To my surprise she doesn't eat right away. "Your not going to dig in?" I say curiously.

"I'll wait for you," is all she says as she cross her hands on the table.I couldn't help but inwardly smile but I keep a calm expression on the outside and whisper a thanks.

After I make my plate of food I join Elise at the kitchen counter, where I'm sitting to her right. As we start to eat she almost instantly makes a comment about the food.

"Wow,this taste amazing Curtis,where'd you learn to cook?" She exclaims before she takes another chunk of the spaghetti on her plate. I tell her I had to cook a lot for my temporary masters mixed with learning from my mother before the horrible event. She nods her head in understanding and continues to eat.

While I'm on my second plate and she's on her third,she asks me to continue about my younger days. Nothin was really extraordinary about my life except being a descendant of our old legend of a mage Slifer,but my powers didn't even develop until I had been 2 years into slavery. I told her about all my findings,experiences with different people,a select few of friends I made and the people I've killed on occasion. That was pretty much all I wanted to say about my life and to my luck she left it at that, merely nodding her head and to my surprise thanking me for sharing.

"It's nothing," I say a little nervous under her seemingly calm expression.

"Your family seemed nice," she said so softly that I knew their was something else to it. Her eyes seemed sad for a split second,before I could dwell into the matter she placed her plate on top of mine. "Go wash those in the sink as i prepare to go," she says quickly as she turns around,making her way to her bedroom.

"Hey Elise,where are you going?!" I ask quickly before she disappears in her bedroom. She turns around with her beautiful smirk ever present.

" were upgrading your wardrobe."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-A stranger plus One

(September 15/ 3:55 p.m)  
I haven't went shopping in ages as the last time I went shopping was when I still lived in my village. I would occasionally help my mom with trading our farm goods with stuff from neighboring families. I didn't really understand the concept of money until after a couple of weeks of watching my previous owners flaunt around with it when I was a new slave. I didn't really dislike or particularly like shopping, it was just something to pass the time, but this was my first time going shopping for clothes though as my mom would hand make all of ours.

I was sitting in the living room, sipping on a glass of water when I heard the shower turn off. Elise had left the door completely open knowing that I could walk in at any moment. I'm pretty sure she was teasing me, if not testing me also.

After a short wait she exits her room, wearing a dark bluish black blouse with a black long sleeve undershirt on. She was wearing thigh hugging jeans that showed off her curves near perfectly. She was in the process of trying to put on a necklace when she called upon me.

"Hey Curtis, can you help me put this on? I swear necklaces always give me trouble," she huffed in irritation as she walks to me.

I stand up and wait for her to turn around for me-she stepping back towards me-. I inwardly breathe deeply as my nose is assaulted by the fresh smell of cherries. It was so intoxicating I had to control my intakes to keep myself in control, but that was only the beginning; she held up her hair for me and I was shown her smooth pale shoulders and neck line. I wanted to run my hands over the smooth surface but I dare not explore uncharted territory in terms of what I can do and what I can't. I mentally sigh and proceed to clip the beautiful pearl white necklace around Elise's neck.

After hearing the loud click she let's down her shoulder length red hair. " thank you ~Curtis~,your so helpful," she coos as she makes her way to her room but not before turning around quickly with a just remembered "something look". "Hey come in here I have to give you something," she says quickly before she disappears into her room. I scratch my head and make my way to her room, wondering what she was going to give me. Nothing really came into my mind except maybe a sword or jokingly a pony. If it came between the two I definitely would choose the pony.

I turn the corner and I'm met with a quick jab of a pale hand. I quickly catch it with my left hand and pull the owner towards me, which is a Elise smiling darkly at me as I hold her and her gaze at arm's length, uncertain of what to.

"Surprise test, my pet," she smirks, her tone mixed with playfulness and aggression as she holds my gaze. "Nice reaction time, but let's see if u can keep up, my pet," she says with abnormal excitement in her voice.

I know my eyes flash nervousness at the statement because she smirks at me before falling into my grip intentionally, trying to get closer. She snaps her teeth at me playfully before she claws at me. I try to grab her hand with my left arm cause she was too close to sidestep but she anticipated this and snakes around my reach and her hand lands on my neck. I freeze as I know that she could end my life, all my hairs standing on end as she again, does that damn nervous inducing light scratching with her nails except this time I feel her draw blood. I was a mixture of turned on and surprised by what she does next.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk,you just died Curtis," she says as she removes her hand from my neck, bringing her index finger decorated with my blood to her mouth , and cleans it! Just when I think she couldn't get anymore perverted she does. I could feel myself blush, unable to peel my eyes away from the sight before me as she makes a satisfying pop with her mouth before pulling the digit out. "Good as ever," she teased as I continue to simply stare at her dumbfounded. She snapped me out of my shocked state when she said rather darkly "were not done yet."

So it continued like this for about 10 minutes. The reason why it was so short was because I lacked technique and stance. She said my movements were sloppy and I probably couldn't fight my way out of a wet paper bag but she did applaud me on reaction time. She said I would need to be stronger if I was going to protect her; I protect her? More like vice versa. After my little evaluation she planned on taking a shower but the fact that I was poor in terms of fighting to the sad point she didn't even break a sweat meant that she could skip it.

I stood by the door as she walked out of her room, throwing a light brown coat over her dark blue blouse. She looked at me curiously before shaking her head, a smile creeping up her face. She noticed my look of confusion.

"Well aren't you going to take a shower?"She asked humorously as she crossed her arms waiting for a reply. I scratched my head and looked around the room nervously before addressing her.

"They used to tell me when to shower," I whisper.

"What did you say, Curt?" she says in an intimidating and slightly evident annoyed tone.

"They used to tell me when to shower," I say in embarrassment, not meeting her probably disproving stare.

I'm nervous to say the least when she struts up to me out of the corner of my eye. I look up at her seemingly passive face before I look downwards. I'm surprised and moved when she quickly turns my head towards her gently. I comply and I'm met with a genuinely breathtaking Elise. She's staring at me with such softness, a comforting smile on her face that made me inwardly gasp as she addressed me.

"Shame on me," is all she says. I was about to retort when she beats me to it. "Under me you are a person. You may eat whatever you want, wherever you want. If you want to sleep on the couch or the table goes right ahead, "she says with playfulness."You don't have to ask me to do anything in this house," she trails before her tone takes a more serious aspect. "I only ask that you clear things with me before you go somewhere or bring women over."

"Elise, really-" I begin but she stops me with a finger to the lips.

"Just clear it with me," she says so softly that all I can do is nod. She pats my cheek, saying commanding "good, now go in the bathroom and strip. I nod before I replay the words my head. She must've seen my stupefied face cause she casually replies "it's not like that; I need to see your back for a second, so just take off your shirt for me, if you would be so kind."

I sigh and head for her bathroom. As I make my way past her she gives my ass a hard slap! I yelp uncontrollably in a high pitch voice to which of course induces laughter from her. I shake my head in mildly amusement.

I stop mid-thought as well as my stride. What was she playing at? I turn and face a seemingly happy and anxious Elise, but what for? My eyes narrow as I think about our sudden relationship. Why was she treating me so nice when yesterday I was a complete stranger? She told me she wanted me to serve her but what if that was a lie? My mind is a frenzy of thoughts that I just notice Elise snapping fingers in my face.

"Hey, are you ok Curtis?" She asks in a supposive caring voice. I eye her for a second before playing along.

"Yea I'm fine, just had one of those moments," I say with strained normality.

She nods her head before shoeing me to go to the bathroom, to which I comply. I step in the bathroom and I'm surprised to see it plain for the most part, in my opinon, the plainest room in the house I've seen so far.

The room was a peach color for the most part with the exception of the edges being a solid pure white. Their was your standard white toilet and a shower that doubled as a bath. Their was a sink with a mirror attached to it, the sink holding a few hygienic items.

After my observation of her bathroom I work on taking off my plain blue shirt. I don't even get it halfway above my head before I hear the door open and footsteps near me. I was about to turn around-my back being turned to the door- when I felt a cold but comforting hand on the little part of my back that was exposed.

"Keep going," she mutters softly, and I continue to remove my shirt, albeit nervously from the contact.

I finally remove my shirt and I feel her other hand join in going through the motion of tracing my back. I shiver and she replies with laughing a throaty laugh. I can't help but feel like I want this to go further but the thought of what her true purpose still plagued my mind.

"The mark looks nice," she says as she stops tracing my back with her hands. She grabs my shoulders and I assume she positions me in front of the mirror so that I could look at the supposive mark on my back. I turn my head sideways and my eyes are met with a night black spider mark that covers a large majority of my back, it looked a little weird against my complexion but nonetheless probably permanent so I would have to deal with it. It glows for a second before going back to normal. I let down my shirt and turn around to a full blown grinning Elise.

"Well, it looks like the process is done, you should gain similar powers to me now," she says with a hint of proudness. I was about to ask what when she told me that we would see later as she really wanted to go shopping. Before she leaves the bathroom to let me shower I can't help it, I call out to her. She twists around slightly and I'm met with her ever beautiful pale crimson eyes."What's up Curtis," she says curiously, quirking a brow.

I take a deep breath. "What are you really playing at Elise? Why do you trust a complete stranger? You're acting like we've been friends, if not a dating couple, for months. I told you so much about me but I hardly heard anything-" but that's all I get out before she struts quickly up to me and places a finger on  
my lips, silencing my assault of questions.

"Would you believe me if I said I fell in love with you when you started sleeping?" She asks quietly and sweetly, her eyes scanning my face.

Holy shit, Holy shit. Did she just say that she loved me? We just met yesterday and now she was saying that she loved me. I couldn't take it. My heart started pounding and I feel...a hurricane of emotions. The one that I feel most though honestly though is excitement.

I feel light headed and grasp my head in comfort; Elise hand left my lips but it was still hovering around me. "I don't know what to say Elise," I say hesitately, still trying to process what she said.

She leans in, right next to my ear, whispering in that silky voice of hers "justttttt kidding." My eyes go wide and I know I'm blushing Like a mad man as she busts out laughing, holding her gut.

(A little later)

I dry my short black hair and straighten it up as best I could. I sigh as I think about how Elise played me while I put my clothes on from earlier back on-Elise told me I could change into ones that I brought later. I can't believe she did that to me! I let my emotions get the better of me and I paid the price with embarrassment. I thought she was being serious, I was actually already thinking about us being a "couple". I made my mind up right there: everything after this point was a test. She was probably testing me to see how well I could hide my emotions and I bombed it horribly.

I make my way out the bathroom but not before using a trick to brush my teeth with her toothpaste. It's where you take your index finger, put paste on it and well, brush your teeth with it. I walk out the bathroom and land eyes upon Elise. She's standing by the door reading a book, sporting her brown coat looking ready to go.

She spares a quick glance up at me before licking her finger and turning the page of her book, afterwards placing the bookmark on the page and sets it on a small table. She beckons me over and I comply reluctantly. She laughs softly. "Are you still mad? I said I was sorry Curtis."

"I'm not mad Elise," I say calmly. I wasn't mad, I really wasn't', I was just being cautious. I would need to watch my master carefully; she was definitely up to something. I was surprised when she steps towards me.

She starts to straighten up well, my everything; the atmosphere around her changes from the Elise I witnessed today to the one from yesterday, except a little more motherly in a sense. She straightens up my back and lifts my chin up saying to keep both like that when I'm seen with her in the streets or with company. She tells me I can talk to a person who addresses me but she says if she's talking to someone not to interrupt. Finally she walks into the living room and pulls out a black and white one strap military looking backpack, in my opinion it looked pretty good. "Take it Curtis."

I take it gingerly in my hands and examine it for anything unusual. To my surprise their is nothing unusual about it, it's seems just like an ordinary backpack. "It just looks like an ordinary backpack to me Elise, but I'm guessing it's not," I say coolly as I know she wants me to figure it out probably.

"How right you are Curtis, you learn quickly." She says proudly to which I nod before she continues. "It's an Enter Dimensionally Smart Bag or EDSB for short." She takes her book off the table and commands me to open the bag. After I open it she throws it in their and backs up. "Now look in the bag," she says in a slightly excited tone. I do and I'm surprised to be looking at the bottom of the bag, the book clearly gone. I take a double take before I loom look up to a smiling Elise. "pretty cool huh," she says and I honestly can't help but nod and smile. She leans in and places her hand on mine which makes me shiver a bit as she says "The Sickness." A soft red light emits from the bag for a second before fading out.

I reach in and pull out the book that she had thrown in moments ago. She plucks it out of my hand and sets it on the table as she explains how to use it.

"All you have to do is say the name of the item you put in their. If the item is more than one then you have to specify, like color or size. If you don't know the name of something then make up a name and then drop it in the bag saying new item so and so. Any questions?" She asks nicely.

"Thank you Elise, even if is temporary I still appreciate it," I say in a nice tone, giving her a quick smile.

She waves her hand in a dismissive way and says coolly "it's yours to keep, I hope you enjoy it." I thank her again before I sling the light bag over my shoulder. It feels perfect after I snap the ends of the strap together."My you look dashing," she says.

"Thanks you too," I say, scratching my head nervously. I honestly didn't mean to say it Like that but I couldn't help it, the comment was already said.

"You're such a gentleman," she teased, slapping my arm playfully before placing her hand on the doorknob. "ready to go" she asks.

"Yup ready to go when you are," I say happily; I can't lie, I'm a little excited go shopping.

(Market of Kaladuan 5:35 p.m)

"So how do you like shopping with me so far Curtis?" She asks as she takes another sip of hot tea.

I and Elise had been shopping for a little under an hour now. To say Elise loved shopping with a fiery Passion would be an understatement. We had only gone to about 4 different but Elise wanted me to try on pretty much everything in the store-she telling me money was no object. I did find a lot of stuff I liked and I honestly enjoyed hanging out with Elise. While we were shopping I couldn't help but feel everyone's eyes on us, probably the majority on Elise. She didn't show any signs of acknowledgment or caring towards them so I followed her example.

After finishing shopping-after Elise had asked me numerous times If I was sure I was fine with everything I had to which I always responded yes- we ended up going to a small restaurant in the middle of town cause I was a little hungry. The place was quite lively, it bustling with all kinds of cold or simply hungry people. Its main color was a golden brown as it was slapped on to everything, including the smooth wooden seats and tables. We were currently sitting at a two seated table, she having a cup of tea in front of her and me having a cup of water. She had unzipped her coat, revealing her blouse a little. I was wearing pretty much all sorts of my new clothes; I had put on my new white jacket with three red strips on it-2 on my left arm and one on my right- along with my new dark blue jeans with only 1 purposely ripped hole near my back pocket.

The rest my clothes that I had brought I placed in my endless closet of a bag, which was still across my shoulder being pressed into my seat a little. We were currently waiting on our food, Elise ordering a plate of crab cakes and me ordering simple Chili.

"It's actually been pretty nice Elise," I say casually before taking a sip of my water. As I said before, I couldn't deny the fact that I genuinely enjoyed my time with the mysterious woman, even going as far as to say looking forward to continuing after we eat. I look up from my water and meet her pale crimson ones, ultimately becoming lost in them for a brief second before looking away.

"You certainly stare a lot," she says casually.

"I honestly can't help it," I let out coolly, flexing my hands nervously. This was it. I'm fed up with her teasing me so let's see how she acts when I switch the roles. I had actually been planning for this a little while we were shopping.

She seemed surprise for a split second before her face returned to normal except with the addition of a sly smile. "Ahhhh, how sweet but I told you didn't I? You're too young for me, "she said cutely.

"I think you're just afraid of new things," I shoot back coolly. Holy Crap on a stick that was a stupid comeback; I sounded like a fucking sales man or something.

"You couldn't handle what I have to offer," she says in a condescending way. She leans in towards me over the table, giving me a good majority of her attention as she traces the rim of her cup of tea.

"Oh really? I think I could handle you, in fact, I think I would be too much for even you, Elise," I say with calmness but inside my heart was in overdrive-not to mention my mind- but I stayed my cool nonetheless.

She scanned my face and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes; did I win? I was cheering inside my head but not before I notice two things: one was our waiter walking towards us and 2,Elise was rubbing my leg with her foot, sending waves of sparks rippling through me; I thanked my luck that their was a cloth over the table.

Our waiter was a tall, skinny white man with blonde hair presented in a snobbish kind of fashion. He had sickly green eyes and a very "broken" smile to put it nicely. He was wearing a standard white undershirt with a brown vest, his pants being black.

The young waiter unfortunately picked the best time to not only deliver our food, but also try to strike up a conversation.

"Their you go, crab-cakes for the lady and chili for the gentleman," he says cheerfully, stepping back and looking at me with a smile plastered on his face; great, he had to look at me.

I'm trying to calm myself and answer in the calmest voice I could muster "thank...you." after I say the greeting I look at Elise but she has her eyes on her crab-cakes, already take bites out her first one. I grit my teeth as he continues to talk to me; **why won't he talk to Elise, fucking asshole**, I think to myself.

"If I may say so, you look dashing, not to mention your date," he says as he looks between us.

Elise merely gives him a smile and I give him a nod. I was about to respond when I feel Elise's foot rub...My manhood. The feeling of her foot rubbing against it in a teasing fashion sent me into frenzy! I wanted to moan in pleasure and lean back in my seat but I tried to stay cool. I held the table and shifted a bit in my seat, trying to knock off Elise's foot from assaulting my little buddy, to no avail; her foot stayed on Target as every time I shifted it followed behind. I felt the pressure rise up and I tried to calm myself, only to breath in heavily attracting the waiter's curious gaze.

"Is something wrong sir,' he asks with worry in his tone.

"Every-t-h-un *cough* everything is fine dam-uhh how are you?" I say quickly, trying to cover up my moans.

He seems to buy into it and replies "I'm doing good thank you. I've actually been saving up-"

"I don't mean to be rude but could you please leave us, I kind of want to be alone with my love," Elise says gently, also removing her foot from my manhood mercifully. I pry my eyes away from the waiter and I'm met with a smirking Elise- an Elise that knows that she won, hands down.

The waiter thankfully complies and bows before walking off leaving a completely calm Elise and a still frenzy half bonified me at the table. I look up at Elise before I turn away and say "you win."

"Tsk, I knew that when the waiter came over but it's good that you know when you've lost," she says.

"So when did you know?" I ask, still slightly out of breath as I take a couple of spoonfuls of chili slowly, still trying to get over the embarrassment.

"That's a secret," is all she says, much to my annoyance.

"Awww, come on."

"Nope."

"You're so mean."

"And you're so adorable." I look up from my chili and see she's cleaning her face with a napkin. I was about to ask about her last comment when she stood up and placed a brown sack of coins on the table- I could tell by the sound when it hit it. I eyed her suspiciously before she said "It yours Curtis. Go out and have a good time. Go to the bar or explore the town. When your done head back to our home," she says before she hands me a sliver key melded with the shape of a spider.

"Don't you mean your house Elise?" I say curiously. **She must've made a mistake** I thought to me. It's not like we were married or whatnot so it was incorrect to say "ours"; adding to that I contributed nothing to it.

She walks over and places a soft hand on my shoulder."What are mine are yours, and what yours is definitely mine," she says coolly, the last part sending chills through me.  
"I'll see you later, Curt". I try to ask her where she's going but she merely twists around a little, waves at me, and leaves. I sigh before I look down and notice the thin piece of paper in my hand. When did she, how did she...Never mind. I unravel it and read the small but elegant writing.

Dear Curt,

Have to preach about spider god to children, talk to you tomorrow. Don't look for me because you probably won't find me but rest assured if I'm in any sort of danger you will know. Tomorrow I'll tell you a little more about me since you're so curious. Make sure to burn this after reading this.

Sincerely yours,  
Elise

I do a double take of the note before am I stick the note in my pocket: I would burn it later. I quickly finish off my chili before I make my way out of the establishment. I look around and notice the sun going down, giving the town a kind of nice feeling I couldn't describe. There weren't a lot of people around and I suddenly feel like exploring the town a little bit. I sigh and make my way down the street.

After about half an hour walking down the street I come across a bar.

During my previous slave days I had only been to about 4 bars. I wasn't really a heavy drinker and I hardly accepted drinks from the other slaves when they snuck liquor from our master.

I shrugged my shoulders and said "why not," as I made my way inside. When I stepped in, I expected to find fat burly dudes laughing their drunken asses off about stupid shit but to my surprise I don't; instead I find an almost serene haven. Everyone is either talking with a small group of friends in a non-obnoxious manner or just keeping to themselves-their were still burly dudes though. The place smells like old spice and slight smoke, but not to the point where it bothers me. The place is a mixture of different shades of browns and blacks. Behind the counter there are so much different kinds of alcohol that it makes my throat dry just by gazing at them.

I take a seat on the stool by the counter, making sure to get a seat to which no one is seated beside me. I'm met with the bartender who seems like he has seen better days.

He has a scar across his pale white skin, over his eye to be specific. His nose looked unnatural on his face, almost as if it was smashed in or some sort. He has a rather round belly that I can't help but inwardly laugh as he stands before me. As I look in his dull gray eyes though I see a sort of hardship and pain in them.

"Your new here aren't ya?" He asks in a gruff voice, as he was probably sizing me up.

"Yea I'm new here but I like it for the most part," I say politely

" c'mon boy lighten up and drink a few."He laughs a bellowing laugh before he slaps the table in such a loud fashion that I stiffen a bit. He leans by the counter and asks " so what up new guy? You look like a man who been through a lot of shit. What changed if you don't mind me asking," he asked in a curious voice. The question was weird but I liked it, he didn't ask me about my past, simply what changed. Did really look like a hard ass with a bad past; if I did kudos to me then I thought jokingly.

"Woman, and a nice one at that," I say with a grin. It was true; if it wasn't for Elise I would still be a dirty slave with shit for owners- Noxus fucktards to be precise.

"I see, well I wish you luck but then I have to ask, why hang out here?" He inquired which was understandable of course since I talked about having a lady friend.

I scratch my head and say nervously "it's not like that-

"Yet?"He finished for me. He must've seen the wondering look on my face cause he laughs a hearty laugh and says "I'm sorry mate, just don't get a lot of you around here, bunch of yellow bellies with money and a shit attitude," he says humorously but I could sense a hint of venom in it. He shakes his head and asks me what I want to drink. I honestly didn't know and he must've knew cause he recommended -and before I could respond- planted the house special in front of me in all its glory; it was a pinch of pumpkin mixed with pretty light tasting brew apparently. It smelt pretty much like pumpkin and gave me a easy feeling though so I wouldn't knock it by those qualities.

I pick it up gingerly and hold it near my mouth. Out the corner of my eye I can see him looking at me anxiously if not excitedly. Not wanting to seem like an asshole I take a big swig of it. As it hits tongue I'm surprised and shocked by the taste. Their sweats yet bitter enough to make me cough a little involuntarily to my embarrassment. He looks at me curiously before I flash him a smile and say "the stuffs good, just a little strong for me."

He's face seems to brighten, or about as much as a man with his decoration of face could, and laughs out "damn right its good, but I can tell your not much of a drinker. Want something a little lighter?" He asks me but I quickly wave him off saying that it was fine. He nods his head before waving me off to help the other customers as the place was starting to fill up.

I sit by myself at the counter for a while now. I don't know how much time passed as I've been just taking little sips of my beer. I hated to admit it but I missed Elise, without her it was boring to be honest. I was about to just down my 3rd of the delicious Pumpkin brew when someone plops down to the left of me. I look at the corner of my eye and gasp.

Sitting next to me is ...something of mystery. She's wearing a red and white dress that compliments her creamy skin. Her dress showed off a considerably amount of skin-the most noticeable areas being her legs and her upper chest area. She had a red sash and at the midway point of it was a cute little bell. She wore a seemingly gorgeous pair of slippers with red ribbons trailing up her legs from the slippers, giving her legs even more beauty. The strangest thing about the Woman was that she had nine white fluffy tails, no I'm not kidding, nine. They were all twirling around behind her in a, calmly motion in my opinion. She had 2 jet black cat ears that twitched ever so slightly in that cute rabbit/dog kind of way. Her hair was simply silky and a smooth black that was a little lighter than her ears but gorgeous nonetheless as it flowed halfway down her back, while two ends flowed down the front, resting on her shoulders. The part of her though which I noticed the most was her beautiful face. She had several whiskers like marks on her left and right cheeks which made her look even cuter and attractive. Lastly but not least I look at her cat-like eyes only to be rewarded with her looking into mine. They were a deep and simply dazzling golden color that sent shivers through me as they stared back into mine. Beneath them though I could see something more, sadness and longing of some sort.

"Hello, my names Ahri, whats yours shape shifter?"

Hey peeps. This will probably be the last chapter for 1-2 weeks as I just wanted to take a break from my main one but don't front I will finish this one in quick succession after the main one is done. Hoped you liked this one, I know I had a lot of fun writing this one. Tell me if you like or hate, until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- In Your Dreams  
**

I clutch my cold glass as I try to remain calm but inside I'm genuinely surprised by how she knew I was a shape shifter. I wonder what gave it away. Was it my smell or some type of animalistic instinct? I decide the best course of action would be the friendly approach as the tone she had asked in was if anything, curious and interested.

"My names Curtis. It's nice to meet you Ahri," I say before leaning in and asking in a hushed voice, "how'd you know I was a shape shifter?"

She raises her hand to me in a "hold that thought" kind of way as the bartender from earlier I talked with made his unwelcomed appearance. He grins a wide smile as he looks between me and ahri.

"So is this that lucky lady you were talking about? If I do say so myself she is one of a kind," He says in a humorous tone.

I bat an eye at Ahri and she's looking at me while wearing a lazy yet alluring smile. I scratch my head nervously before replying, "she's one of them."

He laughs at this and looks towards Ahri, "this guy is I right?"

Ahri laughs in her hand in a cute fashion before nodding her head. The bartender asks her what she wants and she merely replies that she'll have whatever I'm having.

The bartender leaves before returning with a glass filled to the brim with the delicious brew. She reaches in her pocket to pay before I stop her with a poke on her shoulder.

"Don't sweat it I got ya," I say coolly before handing the coins to the bartender. I catch a flash of a smile from her before the bartender talks.

"Well aren't you a gentleman. I think I'll leave you two alone, plus I got to clean some dishes anyway," he says to my relief. I didn't want to sound rude but the guy was a little bit...Annoying. I haven't seen him strike up conversations with a lot of people and I'm starting to see why.

"Thanks," she says softly before tracing the edges of her drink with a slim finger. She has her head resting in her left hand palm and she's staring at me with a bored look. "I could smell the scent of magic on you and I just kind of knew you were a shape shifter,"she says, answering my question from earlier. She takes a drink from her glass before quickly settling it down on the table and making a sour face. "That's a little too bitter."

"Try taking it in sips, it helps," I say nicely and flash her a smile.

She listens to my advice and takes it in sips as we share an awkward silence. I look at her occasionally and she looks sad and nervous, for what reasons I do not know. I sucked in a deep breath, knowing that this could end badly but carry on nonetheless.

"What's up?" I ask in a friendly tone. She looks up and gives me a strange look as if she didn't know what I was talking about. "Something's wrong isn't it? I can tell by the sad look on your face, the eyes never lie."

"Is it really that obvious?" She asks to which I answer with a nod. She sighs before she turns a little in her seat, her front facing me. "I came over here because I thought maybe you'd understand what I'm going through," she says sadly. Before I could ask she beats me to it. "Will you listen to all I have to say before you judge me like countless others have?" She asks me with such desperation and sadness that I couldn't help but reply with a yes. She takes a breath before whispering "I've killed people Curtis." Her voice was so soft that I couldn't believe that she killed people, it just didn't fit.

"We all-" I start.

"Let me finish!" She snaps and I jerk back involuntarily. She looks at me with a flash of anger before settling back in her seat and looking away in shame. "Sorry...I didn't mean to yell," she mutters.

"It's ok. I won't interrupt so please continue Ahri," I say calmly. I glance around the bar and several pair of eyes on us but I simply ignore them and focus on Ahri as she continues.

"I've killed so many men Curtis. I have this hunger inside of me that scratches at my head, reminding me to satisfy it", she says as she clutches her head."I tried to stop Killing men and draining them but the longer I tried the stronger the hunger became and the weaker I became. She pauses before she flashes a crazed smile, leaning towards me. "When I couldn't take it anymore you know what happened? Instead of just draining one I drained ten, all in one day. It felt so good that I couldn't even get out of bed. The corpses were all sprawled out around me but I cared little, "she finishes darkly. I look at her crazily and she seemed to snap out of her crazed state. She puts a hand on her forehead, closes her eyes and breathes in deeply." I...I don't want to kill anymore Curtis. Waking up knowing that I took away someone's future, do you know how scary that is?" She asks me.

I swallow hard as she stares at me with a horribly expression on her face, one mixed with sadness and horror. Unfortunately I do know what it's like to kill and I've seen the horrors. I could never forget the first time I killed someone. The coldness in his eyes as I plunged my knife into him, the sense of nausea as his blood spilled out on the dirty floor making a fucking bloody puddle underneath him. 'How many people has she killed' I wondered to myself darkly.

I open my mouth to answer but my voice leaves me for a second. I take a deep breath and try again. "Yes, I've killed people and I know... I know what it feels like," I mutter.

"I don't know what to do. I can't stop; if I do I'll die." She holds herself tightly. "I don't want to die," she says sadly, her head pointed down toward the floor.

I honestly don't know what to say so I place my hand on her hand in a comforting way. She looks at me with such sadness that I will myself to come up with anything that might comfort her.

"You're not going to die," I say as I squeeze her hand. She gives me a tired smile and squeezes back. After sharing a peaceful silence I break it with a question."Have you...eaten yet?" I ask as gently as possible.

She shakes her head no and glances at me nervously before looking away. She twirls her fingers before whispering, "I haven't eaten yet."

"What do you eat exactly Ahri?" I ask curiously. Her forgotten tails make their appearance known again when they start twirling behind her, giving up the task of being idle. She rubs her arm nervously."I have sex with them and suck out their essence."

" ...umm...ahuh," I say stupidly. I scratch my head and turn away blushing a bit. If she killed a lot of people that meant...a lot of the nasty.

I think to myself a bit. I didn't want to just leave her like she was, she acted...Broken. She was suffering and the fact that she opened up to a complete stranger like me only added to my worry about her. What if she opened up to someone not so understanding? I shake my head and clear my thoughts as I smile towards Ahri.

"How about I help you control your urges?" I say coolly as I retract my hand.

She looks up at me with the most precious golden eyes I've ever seen and gives me a sad smile. "You're not just going to try and sleep with me are you?" She asks me with an edge to her voice.

I gasp and quickly reply" no I would never, I mean unless we were dating or something sure but-

"So you're a virgin, I thought so," she interrupts casually. She's looking at me with a calm expression, obviously blind to the blush creeping up on my face.

"Do you want my help or not?" I ask tiredly.

Your help would be very much appreciating "she says calmly before standing up and gesturing for me to lead."Lead the way, my knight," she teases in a playful tone.

I find it a little odd how her mood shifted but I oblige nonetheless. I down the last of my beer before I rise up. I wobble abet and I feel a set of hands on my shoulders hold me steady. I turn and see Ahri giving me a worried look and I tell her I'm good. She nods before holding my left arm. I give her a look and she gives me the "I'm not letting go kind of look" to which instantly ends the silent argument.

As we make our way out the bar I can't help but notice everyone's stares and I know ahri notices too cause her hold on my arm tightens. As were almost at the door we were stopped by a burly man stepping directly in our way.

He was a really unsavory person to say the least. He was a tall muscular dark skinned man with black eyes. He has a dull gray mustache that sits above his upper lip. He's wearing a black coat that's open, showing off a white t-shirt with more than one beer stain for my liking. He's smiling at Ahri-I could tell because he was staring past me-and decides to start trouble.

"Hey pretty lady, I couldn't help but notice that you were with this loser," he says indicating to me. I was about 2 feet away but I could smell alcohol all over his breath, the smell assaulting my nose. He tries to lean around me but I lean with him.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble so could you please move." I say in a calm voice but I could already feel my blood boil as I knew this wasn't going to end with him just walking off, it never does.

"And what if I refuse?" He says stupidly.

At this point I flex my hands and get ready for a brawl when Ahri detaches herself and steps in front of me. "Ahri," I whisper quickly.

She turns to me and whispers, "Watch."I oblige, albeit worriedly as she stands a few inches away from the drunkard. I see her flick her fingers and a magical flying pink heart pops out soaring, hitting the man square in the face. "How about you go in a corner and go fuck yourself," she says in a sweet tone.

The man smiled dizzily before walking into the corner and pulling down his pants and well, I don't think I need to say the rest.

" Awww dude what the fuck."

" Is that guy jerking it?"

"Damn, that's pretty big." The bar goes quiet at the last comment. "What you got a problem? Yea I roll like that so what?"The guy from earlier says.

Not wanting to stick around any longer I nudge ahri and we walk outside by side, I laughing hysterically.

"That was amazing!" I cheer.

"Thanks. One of my many killing talents," she says with dark humor.

As were standing outside in the cold I notice she shivers so I take off my jacket-taking off my backpack first-holding it out to her as I'm assaulted by the cold air.

She makes a grab at it before quickly retracting her hand. "What about you? I know you have to be cold too," she says worriedly.

I grin at her and say smartly, "it's ok; I've had some drinks so the alcohol will keep me a little warm." She still gives me the worried look so I say, "well even if you don't take it I'm not going to put it back on so it'd be a terrible waste."  
I sling my backpack over my shoulder as she accepts my answer and puts on my white jacket, it fitting well enough not to look crazy on her.

Her intakes a deep breathe from the collar and smiles brightly. "It smells like autumn," she says.

I was about to retort when I see a shadow move towards the window of the bar, and it was moving fast. "Ahri," I shout before I tackle her to the ground just as the window shattered. A skinny tall dude launched out of the window onto the pavement, obviously knocked out.

"Are you ok?" I ask worryingly as I give her a helping hand up.

She gets up and brushes off invisible dirt. "Not the first time I've been tackled," she says with a smirk.

I shake my head at her joke and was about to turn away when she grabs my arm and holds me in place, forcing me to look at her golden eyes.

"Thank you, my knight," she says sincerely before raising up and planting a quick kiss on my cold cheek. She giggles as I blush madly and scoff. She holds onto my arm and right after another man launches out the same window, reminding us where we were.

The man stands up and Shakes his head. He raises up his fist and yells, "For FREEDOM...or something." He burps and throws up on the spot before running back into the bar.

"Ewww," Ahri mutters.

"Yup, it's time to go," I say quickly as I make my way towards Elise's home.

(Elise's home)  
As we had made our way to Elise's house-I'm refraining from  
calling it our house as I don't feel its right- we made small talk. She told me how she became how she is now. She was originally a fox before she ran into a human and he transferred not only his magical essence to her, but also the knowledge of the magical arts. She could summon this magical blue ball, it moving to her whim in quick response. She explained to me, a little reluctantly, how she sucked people's essence, saying how she would drag them into bed and have sex with them before sucking out their essence with her lips from their mouth. When I asked her if the sex part was necessary she had responded with a no but it eased the pain of killing. At this point I ask her an intimate question.

"Don't you ever want to just settle down?" I ask, and I'm surprised by the sincerity in my voice.

She looks at me quizingly."You are a strange one," she says curiously, looking at me out of the corner of her eye as she struts ahead of me.

"You still haven't answered my question," I say flatly.

"Do you plan on marrying me?" She asks with a clear hint of irritation.

"I don't know, maybe," I say, a little shocked by my own statement. Elise must be rubbing off on me. Either that or the 3 and half beers I had.

She stops in her tracks and quirks a brow towards me, her tails standing idle behind her." I like roses."

"And you decided to tell me because...," I trail. I look upon her face and she's blushing a little, giving me a bright smile.

"Before people get married there suppose to know a lot about their mate right? So I'm telling you about me." She flaunts over and grabs my arm, hugging on to it tightly. "What flower do you favor the most?" She asks me.

"I blush and scratch my head nervously as she leads me to continue walking."Well...I guess my favorite would be the magnolia." 'She's joking about the marriage thing right?' I thought nervously.

"What is that?" Ahri asks me curiously. I tell her it's a multi branching flowering species and that there is actually numerous different types of them though my favorite was the Victorian magnolia. The flower has oval like petals that are white as milk and smooth as silk.

"They sound beautiful," she whispers. She makes a purring noise and I look down at her questioningly along with mild amusement. She glances up at me before repositioning her head on my shoulder. "I'm just thinking to myself," she mutters.

I blush furiously and I could feel my face heat up but I continue on.

As we shared a moment of silence I thought about what ahri had said about marriage. Could she even be committed to me? Would she get bored with me and just toss me aside and move on to the next smooth talker. I threw away the thought of marriage with this woman, fuck that. I had to focus on getting my revenge, adding to that I just met her.

"Waking up knowing you took someone's future away, do you know how scary it is,"Ahri's words from earlier played in my head.

Scary or bloody, my destiny involved killing, and I would oblige happily if it were Demacians or Noxians.

Standing by the door to Elise's house I reach in my pocket for my key, and by this time I finally notice the cool chill roaming my body, infecting my hands and cheeks. As I pull it out Ahri comments on the unique design of it. "Thanks," I whisper as I stick the key in and turn. I push in the door and I'm happy to be greeted by warm air. After Ahri walks in I close the door and say coolly, "home sweet home."

"It looks nice," she says approvingly as she twirls around, examing the whole house.

"Thanks," I say as I walk into the kitchen to clear my head a little with some water. I didn't want to tell her who the house really belonged to so I played along as if it were mine.

I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around to a nervous looking Ahri. She's twirling her fingers and I can't help but be reminded how beautiful she is. "What's up Ahri?"

"If it's not too much to ask can we get started?" She asks politely with a hint of anxiousness.

"Of course," I say before downing a small glass of water and making my way to the living room with a eager Ahri in toe. I sit down on the couch and Ahri plops down right next to me.

"Ok so you say you eat life essence right"? I ask and she shakes her head yes. "Well have you ever tried eating a different source of essence?"

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure all of it has been life essence," she says slowly.

I notice her ears flop down so I quickly place a hand on her hers." Don't worry we'll come up with something."

"And what if we don't?" She says sadly. She looks into my eyes and they looked wavering and unfocused.

I look at her with the sternest look I could muster and say, "We will, I promise."

"Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep," she says with a sad smile.

* * *

"Do you feel anything yet?" I ask softly.

"Nope, not a thing," she replies disappointingly as she holds my hands.

Were both sitting on the couch as I hold her hands tightly. I had come up with this crazy idea that maybe she could siphon from me without having to kill me but it was in vain. We had been trying all different sorts of things but they have all be fruitless.

I sigh and throw up my hands in frustration. "You got to be kidding me." I notice Ahri's shocked expression and quickly retract them."I'm sorry Ahri, just throwing a bitch fit."

At this remark I earn a genuine laugh from her and I can't help joining in. After a while we both settle down and I sigh as my brief moment of peace was dominated by the task at hand, helping Ahri. I think to myself as Ahri merely glances at me occasionally from her side of the couch.

"So what's in the backpack?" She asks curiously and nicely.

I take it off and set it beside me, completely forgetting about the light and comfortable pack. "It's an inter-dimensional bag." She looks at me with a curious gaze. "Long story short its holds a lot of stuff."

"Sounds...Interesting," she says nicely.

"Too bad it can't help us," I say with a sigh.

**"It's actually pretty useful if you know what to look for."**

"Elise" I say out loud as I look around the room.

"Who are you talking to Curtis?" Ahri asks me slowly.

She's looking at me like I'm crazy and I quickly wave a hand to her in a dismissive way.

**"I don't have much time so listen carefully my pet. There's something in the bag that will help her control her urges. Open it and call upon the item coresle. Make her drink it and whatever happens just let it happen. And please...take it to your bedroom."**she says quickly.

Before I could ask her what she meant I felt her presence leave my mind. I scratch my head in confusion before I tune in to Ahri calling my name.

She's in front of me and she starts to shake my shoulders frantically."Curtis, Curtis! Answer me dammit!" She yells in a whining manor.

I grab her shoulders and give her a bright smile."I think I have the answer to your problem."

She looks at me, her eyes scanning me with a smile creeping on her face before she backs up and clasps her hands excitingly. "Tell me, tell me," she rushes out with uncontrolled excitement.

I nod before I grab the backpack and open it, whispering, "coresle." The bag shines a dim red light before fading. I reach in and find a delicate glass bottle that looked truly magnificent. It looked like a twisted hour glass, the base and of it being flat, holding the two spirals together in place. Inside the bottle was a bright pink substance that shifted as I held it in my hand gingerly. The top of the bottle was sealed with a simple wooden cap. I see Ahri's eyes practically glued to it. I shift it a little to the left and her eyes follow.

"It's beautiful," she whispers as she takes a slow step towards me, her left hand outstretching a bit.

"Your suppose to drink this so...bottoms up," I say nervously as I extend the bottle to her. I don't know what the mysterious properties the liquid holds but I know I could trust Elise. The tone she explained to me on what to do deter me from believing otherwise.

I watch Ahri as she easily unscrews the top. As soon as the top comes off my nose is instantly assaulted by an addictive peach smell.

Before I could comment Ahri instantly downs the bottle, finishing with a content sigh.

After a brief moment of us merely staring at each other I finally break the silence.

"Do you feel anything different?" I ask hopefully.

"No I-" she stops mid sentence before failing on the couch unceremoniously.

I rush over and I can't help but notice her ragged breathing. She slightly sweating and to add to my worry her eyes are closed. I bend over and place my hands on her smooth shoulders carefully.

"~Ahh," she moans suggestively.

I jump back and my hearts beating a mile a minute as I fear I did something wrong. I'm about to Try and reproach her when her eyes open slowly. I gaze into the eyes of s sultry looking Ahri.

"I need you...Curtis."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5-Call Me Foxy part_ 1

I wake up from my heavy slumber and I'm glad too because I lay eyes upon a beautiful sleeping naked ahri. We're wearing absolutely nothing except for the soft brown sheets over us. She's snuggled against my chest and I can't help but wrap my arm around her tighter and snuggle her in deeper. I brush back a piece of black stray hair from her face and I'm rewarded with a purr from her. I didn't want to wake her so I simply let her lay on me. I look out the window and it's terribly dark outside but I honestly don't care, in fact, I'd much rather get to know and lay with Ahri more. I can't help smiling back as I remember what happened last night.

* * *

"I need you...Curtis" she moans in possibly the most seductive voice I ever heard in my life. She jumps up from the couch and leaps on me, smashing her lips on mine. I'm so taken back by the action that I stagger but she holds me in her embrace by wrapping her Arms around my neck.

I try to pry her off of me to see what the hell she was doing when Elise's words play in my head.

_"Whatever happens let it happen. And please-"_ I can't recall the last part for the life of me. Then it comes to me."And please...not in my bedroom".

Ahri breaks the kiss, a thin white string of saliva following her mouth before it breaks. Her mouth is open as she takes in heavy breaths of air, her face bright red as she practically squirms in her dress. "Please...fuck me," she says between a whimper and a moan.

That's not being a piece of meat. There was a goddess of a woman in front of me that just said fuck me. I'd have to have a couple of screws loose not to jump on that.

I can feel my cock harden as I practically grab Ahri and pull her into another kiss, this time I returning it with equally fervor.

I held her waist as her hands dig themselves into my hair. Her tongue squirmed its way against mine, teasing it and tracing it before exploring it deeper. I'm surprised when she turns me around and pushes me on the couch, Before I could retort she's already hovering over me, her cleavage revealed to me slightly as she's clawing away at my pants, her face showing animalistic hunger as she licks her lips. I lifted my hand to help but she swatted it away with one of her tails.

"Ahah," she says as she finally gets the belt undone and pulls down my pants, leaving my blue boxers. She rips off the thin frabic, leaving my exposed dick to the elements. She sends her right hand down south towards, what I assume is her womanhood but I don't have time to check before she starts to suck my cock.

I lose my breath as she takes in my 7 inch manhood in one go. I could feel her tongue weave its way around my cock as she starts to bob up and down in a continuous motion. She release my dick for only a second as she takes in a few gulps of air, a trail of my precum connecting her mouth with the tip of my cock. She smiles before leaning over on my dick and licking the abandoned precum.

"You like that?" She asks me seductively.

I vigorously shake my head yes before she starts to strokes my hard throbbing manhood in an agonizingly slow motion. She moans before bringing up her seemingly forgotten right hand that she sent south. Said hand was practically soaked, it dripping with her juices all over my shirt, it being so hot I could feel it on my stomach through it. She sticks it inches away from my mouth."Clean," she commands me.

I happily comply as I lean my head forward and clean each of her digits. Every time I cleaned a new digit she would moan in bliss at the action. I savor her taste, cataloging the peach taste in my mind, hoping that it would be seared into my memories. When I was done she leant down and kissed me hard and passionately. Her tongue tangled with mine yet again, with more fervor then before as she dominated me. She broke the kiss and straddled my lap."Time for your reward," she cooed before reaching behind her. I hear a 'click' and the top part of her dress falls briefly on my head before she picks it up and tosses it to the side.

I take the brief moment that's she not harassing me to take in her generous mounds. I'm pretty sure I'm drooling as I stare at her perky breast, her small erect nipples tempting me to caress them. I raise up my left hand to but she knocks it away.

"Not yet, there will plenty of time for that later," she half moaned half cooed. I simply nod my head and let her control the flow. I didn't mind being dominated by her right now, if anything it was turning me on.

She leans down and my cock twitches as It waits to be harassed by her mouth again, to my surprise though, she spits on it before spitting on her each of her tits. If my manhood wasn't already rock hard then it was now as I had a vague idea of what she would do next.

She scoots down abet before leaning down and mashing her soft yet firm tits on my cock.

My eyesight fades for a bit before I focus in on an Ahri stroking me with her tits. I could feel it slide between them with ease as she develops a rhythmic tempo with them.

I don't last long as the previous act she did had me on the verge of cumming before she even started. "Ahri," I moan.

She smiles at me before taking my whole gurth in her mouth, her tongue coiling around my hard member. Her hot breathe tickles the tip of my dick as she sucks it with heated vigor, perversely swirling her tongue around my member

That was it. I couldn't control myself as I let out a groan and push myself further in her mouth, my seed spilling out.

She makes a choking nose briefly before it's replaced with multiple gulping noises. She releases my now softening manhood from the confines of her mouth but she still hovers above it. She opens her mouth slightly enough to the point where my cum is trailing back down to my dick in a thick white trail. She lets it touch my sensitive area before swooping down and licking it back up from my member. She repeats the motion several times before finally swallowing the last of my seed, ending it with a loud gulp.

"Ahhh,"she sighs as she rubs my manhood against her cheek in an obviously slow and teasing fashion. Looking at me with a lustful look in her eyes she teases, "So hot, I can't hold it Curtis, I want you to fuck me." She stands up, bit wobbly at first.

I give her a helping hand by grabbing her hips and for my effort I'm rewarded with her holding them. As I take in her form from the back I can't help but notice the trail of clear liquid running down her leg. I hold her still as I sit up-after kicking my pants off-and lick from the bottom of the trail of the warm clear liquid back to its origin, her dripping soaked white panties.

She's moaning all the while and I can't help but grin when she places her hands on my head, encouraging me to go further.

I finger her pussy through the thin fabric and I can't help but grin all the while. Her panties were so soaked that my fingers were damp in seconds as they teased her womanhood. I was going to start licking her hot core when she turns around abruptly and pushes me against the couch.

"Maybe...I wasn't clear," she said between pants. She pulls off the little clothing she has left, throwing her soaked panties right at my face.

Her panties hit me square in the face but I cared little as I reach up slowly and hold them in my hand. I wasn't surprised as I could feel juices practically infused with her white panties. I toss them aside though as I look at the real prize, Ahri and her dripping wet pussy. I drool as I look at her clean shaved womanhood in all its glory.

"Ahri it's-" but that's all I get out as she places a damp finger on my lips,

"Let me lead, and u just enjoy," she cooed before taking my shirt off. She lays her hands on my shoulder for support before lowering herself on my erect manhood.

We both moan- Ahri's winning by a landslide- as my Member penetrates her tight pussy.

I can't help but gasp as I feel unimaginable pleasure surge through me and dominate my senses. I knew that sex was good but I didn't know it was this dam good.

"So good," she moans before completely sitting in my lap, taking in my full length. She places her hands around my neck as she begins to bounce on my dick, smashing it against her walls before releasing it, only to smash it against her walls again. Every time she came down she smashed her firm ass against my legs, creating a resonating sound of wet skin clashing through the house. She begins to pick up tempo, her moaning becoming more rapid. Our eyes meet and hers are glazed with pure lust and satisfaction.

She's hovering above me a bit which gives me the perfect view of her nice breast, her erect nipples practically reaching out towards me. I reach up and squeeze them, shocked beyond belief how soft and warm they were. 'What's not perfect about her?' I thought quickly before returning to the task at hand.

She shoots me a sultry smile. "You like playing with my tits?" She asks and I reply with a firm squeeze. "You're a naughty naughty boy," she moans before she leans towards me, her hot breathe tickling my face as she licks the tip of my nose. She presses her face against mine as she picks up her tempo.

As I'm looking at Ahri's panting and flushed face I can help but embrace her in a hungry kiss.

She complies happily her tongue whipping wildly around my mine, trying to feel every fiber of the appendage. The kiss was short lived though as she breaks it and puts her head on my shoulder.

"I'm going to cum," she yells as she picks up the tempo even further, practically slamming her ass with more enthusiasm. Her pussy is so damn tight that it forces me also on the brink of releasing.

"Ahri I'm about to," I trail through pants but I can't even finish it as my mind was getting fucked into basic thoughts of lust.

"Cum in me, don't stop," she commands.

I grit my teeth as I could feel the pressure build. I grab her hips and start to slam myself as hard as I can into her.

She responds by wrapping her arms around my neck even tighter, her nails digging into my sweaty skin. Her bodies' glistening with so much sweat that wet hot droplets fall on me every time she bounces. Her pure white tails have erected behind her, giving her a slightly scary but overall even more beautiful appeal.

I grip her hips and plunge myself as deep as I can before releasing my hot liquid in her cavern, Wincing slightly as I feel her nails dig into me and I knew she drew blood but it just made my orgasm all the more harder.

We both go limp as the final spurts of our orgasms happen- I lean back into the couch and she's laying lazily on me, her head inches under mine. She sighs in content before shuffling a bit and...falling asleep right on the spot, her tails wrapping around us in a blanket of white fluff.

"Ahri," I say weirdly and I'm answered with the steady sound of her light breathing. I figure it must be the effects of the potion as I gingerly poke her in an attempt to wake her up. 'Yup she's out cold' I thought jokingly as I sit up and carefully detach Ahri from me. As soon as I get her off of me I notice quite the mess of our cum,not only on my leg but also from her pussy as it drizzled out, slowly falling out on the couch as well. "I hope I remember to clean that," I say jokingly. Just as I finally finish placing Ahri on the couch in a more comfortable position she reaches out and grabs my left arm gently.

"Don't go" she says sadly with a hint of desperation. She's still asleep but her face is twisted in one of pain. I lean down next to her ear and whisper, "I'm not going anywhere." My gentle words seemed to have the desired effect as her face softens before she returns to her peaceful slumber. Her grip on my arm loosens to the point of where I think I could have pulled away but instead I stay crouch near her.

I take a minute to just simply gaze at Ahri. The sweat from our early activity is long gone from her, leaving in its wake a flushed Ahri. Her tails are lying limp along her legs and her ears are twitching occasionally in a cute fashion. My eyes traveled down south and just before I catch a glimpse of her womanhood I just stop. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself as well as my sore but hardening member.

To get my mind off of her I look around the room. Pillows are slewn all across the room and there's a heavy smell of sweat floating around.  
All of our clothes except for my boxers-Ahri ripping those off quite hastily in her wake-are scattered across the room, adding to the messy state of the living room.

I scratch my head in pondering, deciding whether or not to gather our clothes and stack them...In my room. I think for a bit, recalling Elise's words from earlier.

_"And please...take it to your bedroom,"_ she says.

'Oh fuck' I thought panicky. I thought she had said not in her room, she's going to kill me! What if she walked in right now, she would be beyond pissed. Wait a minute; didn't she say this was as my home as much as it is hers? 'And this is how I'm supposed to show her my gratitude?' I thought bitterly to myself.

I decide right then to clean up the living room, but first thing first...Boxers and pants. After carefully freeing my arm from the sleeping goddess, I reach in my bag and call for boxers, instead of getting one though it spits out 10, all of different colors. "Oh yea, forgot I have to be specific with it," I say to myself before I put on a pair of blue ones and stuff the rest in my bag. I walk over to my discarded Blue pants and slip them on. I was about to put on my shirt but I decide against it out of a whim. I quickly take to gathering all of our clothes, mostly Ahri's, in my left arm before walking Down the hallway.

In little to not time I find, what I'm  
sure is my bedroom as it's the only other room in the quaint house.

"Wow," I breathe as I take in my room.

My room, to other people would be just an ordinary plain smooth colored room but to me it was perfect as I hadn't slept in a bed since I was young, before it happened. There was a king size bed decked out in full chocolate brown in terms of pillows and sheets. Theirs two comfy Chairs in opposite corners and a small nightstand. There was read a closet door and another velvet door that I assumed was the bathroom. Lastly there was a medium sized window with black curtains curving them.

I set down our clothes on the chair and pull down the sheets before making my way back to the living room. I return to find Ahri unconscious still and the room looking slightly better, minus the small cum puddle on the couch, the slew pillows and the smell of sex. I pick up the pillows and stack them neatly in the comfy chair. I turn my attention to the cum puddle, trying to remember the spell for cleaning up small messes.

"Larisma," I say and I'm relieved when it disappears without a trace, leaving only a speck of a blue magical spark in its wake.

I sigh in relief before focusing back on Ahri. She's still sleeping soundly and I can't help but stare. I clear my head and proceed to pick her up bridal style.

"You smell so nice...Curtis," she whispers.

I blush and look down at her and she's still knocked out. "Well, you smell and look nice too, Ahri,"I say lovingly as I make my way to my room.

She laughs sleepily and remains silent, afterwards Worming her way deeper into my chest. She looks so peaceful and innocent; it's so hard to believe she has a ridiculously abnormal sex drive.

I enter my room and carefully place her in my bed, pulling the covers over her. I can't help but caress her cheek as she sleeps. After a short while longer of the act I decide to take a shower before going to sleep on the couch, gathering up a pair of black boxers, a set of blue socks and a black t-shirt. Clothes in hand I was mere steps away when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey Curtis."

I turn around and face an Ahri sitting up in bed, her eyes completely focused on me, particularly my chest if I had to guess.

"Hey Ahri...Are you, ok?" I ask gently.

"Yea I'm fine, thanks for asking," she says with a gentle smile.

An awkward moment was shared between us, me rubbing my head nervously and her scratching her head nervously.

"So...were you going to take a shower?" She asks me awkwardly.

I reply with a nervous nod. "I was just going to take a quick shower before crashing on the couch. I thought you'd still be knocked from the potion you drinked," I say coolly. I sit down on the edge of the bed before I ask,"Soo...how do you really feel?" I ask in a friendly tone.

She puts a finger to her chin, looking as if she was thinking of something from a distant past." it's weird but I don't feel the hunger anymore." she ends with a smile. She must have noticed my confused expression cause she quickly adds," what I mean is, all the people I've had sex with and drained I never felt satisfied. I always wan_t_ed more after I killed them but now, I feel satisfied, like I just ate a hundred times," she says brightly, her eyes holding a soft expression.

I look at her and study her. She honestly looks ok from what I can tell, and she doesn't look like she's lying, though I still can't help but wonder what the potion exactly did.

"It intertwined us," she says in an even voice, making an example by crossing her fingers slowly. I was about to retort when she says "I can feel and hear your thoughts. I'm surprised you haven't heard mine yet," she says curiously.

I look at her curiously and clear my head. A split second later I hear her say mischievously in my head, "like what you see?" I focus in and Ahri is posing in front of me, her arms settled on her head showing off her generous cleavage.

"What do you mean connected us?" I ask curiously, trying my best to ignore her beautiful breast.

"We are connected. Wherever we go we will always be able to find each other, no matter how far. Whether you like it or not we are bound by the potion," she says slowly.

"So how do you know all this?" I ask quizzingly, rubbing my chin in thought. It was a little strange on how she knew everything about the potion.

"It was my mother's blood," she says matter of factly. "After I drinked it I slipped into her mind and we talked." She says calmly.

"I thought you said that you were a fox before you transformed?" I ask cautiously.

"I was. It turns out I was a direct ascendant from her, one of four if I remember correctly when we talked. She is a fox god that took the form of a human woman."

"You guys talked?" I ask strangely. She was only knocked out for a couple of seconds.

"Yea she can surrreeee talk her ass off," she says humorously." We must've talked for hours," she finished with a tired tone.

"I see." Time passing for them was probably different then in the real world based upon what Ahri said. That or her mother controlled time itself, which I highly doubted.

"Well that's good that she helped you huh?" I say cheerfully.

"I guess you could say that," she says, looking away with a distant look. She notices my confused face out of the corner of her eye and says dryly "there was one condition though."

"She gave you a condition-

"She was being generous if anything," she interjects in a hard tone. "I am grateful that she didn't let me endure it the way she had to...without anyone's help," she says coolly. "She turns and faces me, her unwavering eyes peering in mine."The condition was that the next man I had sex with," she trails before reaching out towards me, as if she wanted me to hold it." Would be the only man I could love and have sex for pleasure with until I die," she finishes darkly before closing her hand.

My mouth goes agape as I replay what she just said. She can only love and have sex with me? I'm the only man in her life. I'm the...only man in her life.

"It's ok," she says gently, retracting her hand and hugging her knees."I agreed to it with my own free will," she says in a cheerful tone but I know it was forced.

"I don't know what to say Ahri," I say hopelessly.

"Do you want me?" She asks rather bluntly, her tails shifting behind her.

"Nope not really," I say jokingly and I feel her kick me weakly under the sheets.

"Jerk," she pouts, crossing her arms in petite frustration.

"You know I want you Ahri" I say before quickly blushing. I didn't mean to say that yet...it felt so natural rolling off my tongue. I notice a slight blush gracing her face before she quickly looks away.

"I thought you said you weren't going to try and sleep with me," she says with hint playfulness after a brief moment of silence.

"I didn't plan to until you attacked me," I reply coolly. In all honestly I really didn't plan on sleeping with her but I didn't expect her to just sexually assault me, plus she was just too dam tempting for my once virgin self to say no.

"Sureeee you didn't," she says sarcastically, a smile creeping on her face.

"Well if it bothers you that I did then I'm sorry. I only did what I did in hopes of helping you Ahri,  
Which I guess worked if I'm still Alive now," I say, the last part coming out with dry humor.

"It doesn't. I know what you did you did in order to help me of my problem," she says nicely, crossing her fingers in front of her. "And for that I think you from the bottom of my heart," she says sweetly before putting her right hand on her chest where her heart would be.

I don't know what to say or what to do so I merely sit there, blushing red as a tomato.  
She sits up a bit more, crossed legged under the covers, afterwards patting the space beside her invitingly.

I give her a questionable look, unsure of what she was planning.

"Awww come on Curtipoo," she coos seductively, making a 'comes here motion' with her index finger." don't you trust me?" She says, more as a statement then a question. I let loose a stifled laugh before sitting down next to her on the bed. I'm surprised when she places her hands on both sides of my face before pulling my head down onto her covered lap. "Ahri what-

"Shhhh,"she trails softly, rubbing my head in a soothing motion."I just want to enjoy the moment Curtis, Will you allow me this little request?" she asks softly.

Out of the corner of my eye I see her peering down at me with soft and calm eyes. I close my eyes and smile before saying," do want you want."

"Anything I want?" She asks mischievously. I give her a stern look out the corner of my eye and she ruffles my hair." Your so fun to tease," she giggles out and I can't help but smile as well.

We sit there in silence,happily enjoying each others presence. Its so quiet I can hear her steady breathing rising and falling. Her fingers spread throughout my hair,sending waves of comfort and warmth through me. It gets to the point that afterwhile I'm on the verge of sleep before she speaks in a whisper.

"I've never made love before."

I open my eyes and I gaze up at her shining golden orbs. "Ahri really now-

"I don't mean sex,I mean love," she interjects in a smooth voice. Her hand stops stroking my hair and takes the job of tracing my face, sending shivers through me.

"I don't understand Ahri," I say did she mean never made love?

"Ahri we've only just met. I do like you alot but I can't say I love you when I hardly even know you."

"Then can we pretend?" She asks softly,her hands tracing my jaw."can we pretend that were a hopeless couple in love and make love, if only for tonight?" She ends with hope and anxiousness in her voice.

I don't know if it was because she was as ravishing in my eyes as she was when she took my virginity or maybe it was I felt pity for her, but whatever the case I agreed to it heartily.

"Sure we can, love," I say smoothly.

She smiles at me before I rise up and embrace her lips in a slow kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Hearding the Sheep

My smile fades as I come to grips to my situation. I idly stroked her long beautiful black hair, a weary smile appearing on my face as she seemed to enjoy it. There was a question in the back of my mind about Ahri, would Elise allow her to stay?

"Having fun my little spider?" I heard Elise whispered.

I couldn't help but tense up as I stared across the room to her standing in my doorway. She's wearing a black nightgown, her red hair laying gently on her exposed shoulders. Her arms are crossed and she's smirking at me with a look that people gave me when I did something good.

"If I being honest, yes I am," I say honestly, returning the intensive gaze. Yes I had only known Ahri for only a day but I couldn't help but narrow the reasoning to my attraction to her by the simple reason that she took my virginity.

I was about to start stroking Ahri when I caught Elise walking towards me. Her eyes are centered on me, them having a predatory air feeling. I couldn't help but gulp as she places a slim finger on my face.

"Curtis, what did I say about last night? "She asks me smoothly, her smile never leaving her face.

"You told me to take it to my room," I reply quickly, only to be rewarded by Elise scratching her finger against my face in a comforting yet intimidating way. For some reason I felt like Elise's mood was that of akin to the churning of a storm.

"Ok I figured," she said knowingly before adding, "so then tell me why I found small wet spots spread across my living room!"

'Oh fuck'. I thought that the puddle on the couch was the only place that we got wet. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Elise increase her pressure of her finger.

"I'm sorry Elise...I honestly didn't remember until after we were done.

"Just don't let it happen again Curtis," she says in a sweet tone before patting my cheek and making her way out.

She stood in the doorway and asked, "would you and your friend like some breakfast?"

"I'd like something to eat after you tell me who you are," Ahri said as she wrapped her arms around me possessively.

"Ahhhh how cute," Elise teased playfully, pressing her hands against her face in a cutesy fashion." We are just master and slave, nothing more nothing less," she said coldly.

I look up at her weirdly due to her tone of voice. I didn't question it though as it would have been out of place but I made sure to make a mental note of it for later.

"I was kind of worried," Ahri began as she tightened her grip on me, "you're so pretty and I just jumped the gun," she confessed, her tone one of embarrassment.

It was quiet for a moment, making me worry until the silence was broken from a light- hearted laugh from Elise.

"You're no push over yourself young lady," she retorted before strutting over and darting behind Ahri." I mean just look at these!" She exclaimed as she started to caress Ahri's bust. I couldn't help but stare in awe as Ahri whined in irritation.

"Curtisssss help me," she moaned as she struggled to get from Elise's grasp.

I was about to help but...I was mesmerized by the whole scene. I grabbed whatever shred of humanity that wasn't consumed by desire and kindly ask Elise to subside with the sexual assault.

Elise kindly obliges, letting go and stepping back. She lets out a laugh as Ahri was staring at her quite fiercely.

"Don't look at me like that, I know you liked it," she teased.

I let out a laugh as Ahri's face turns cherry red before she hides her face away in my chest. I gently stroke her hair, whispering pleasantries.

"Well when you two are ready come on in the living room, "she said nicely before exiting the room.

I let out a audible sigh before I pat Ahri's back to signal it was time to get up. She doesn't seem to want to move so I lean down towards her ear and whisper, "don't make me call Elise back in here." That seemed to do the trick as she seemingly teleported, standing next to my bed, crossing her arms over her exposed cleavage.

"You're such an ass Curtis," she breathes as she stares at me with irritation.

"And you're a one in a million," I retort, jumping out of bed and pulling her into a light embrace.

"Dam right", she laughs as she rubs her head in my chest. "And don't you forget it," she laughs.

We take a moment to simply enjoy the embrace and bask in each other's presence. It was blissful silence, the only noise coming from Ahri's evening breathing and mine. It felt nice, to be holding such a beautiful woman in my arms. But like all good things, they must come to a end.

"C'mon Ahri, you have to get dressed so we can eat breakfast," I say gently. I laugh a little as she whines in my chest.

"I'm not even hungry," she pouts.

Before I could retort, Ahri's stomach growls rather fiercely.

"not very hungry huh?"I tease.

"Ok maybe a little," she responds admittedly as she let's go of me. She whispers a few words and starts to glow in a soft white. As quickly as it had appeared it had disappeared, leaving a Ahri dressed up in a white nightgown, similar to the one Elise was wearing except for the color.

"How did you do that?" I asked curiously, truly mystified by the act I just witnessed.

She flips her hair and says nonchalantly," I don't know I just always been able to do that. "She strokes her chin as her gaze is directed towards me, her eyes shifting down and up. It didn't take me long to figure out that she was sizing me up, not that she needed to, I decided to play along though.

"Something troubling you Ahri?"

She walks up to me before putting her hands on my shoulders and asking me to turn around. I comply of course and my eyes widen slightly in response to her fingers gliding across my skins.  
I don't stiffen or move as she continues to trail her fingers across my back.

"I can't believe I didn't see this last night," she whispered in wonder.

"Shouldn't be, you were on your back the most of the time," I joke.

She lets out a soft giggle and decides to stop tracing my back. "it looks...special," she remarks.

"I take it you don't like it?" I ask curiously.

She hugs me from behind and rubs her head in my back in my back, causing me to let out a stray laugh as her either her ears or hair are tickling me.

"I like it because it's a part of you," she confesses sweetly. "if you had a tattoo of a wolf I would love it too because it was a part of you."

I smile widely before I pat her arms, silently asking her to let go. As soon as she complies I whip around and scoop her up, grinning as she makes a face of surprise joined in with laughter as I hold her bridal style. Her face is inches from mine and I don't ask as I peck her lips gently but feverishly.

"You know I think breakfast can wait," she says in a suggestive tone. Her hands are tracing around my chest and I couldn't help but have the urge to comply with her idea but it could wait for another as I think Elise would probably require my company in the living room to explain yesterday's events.

"After breakfast Ahri," I say coolly before walking over to the entrance of the door. "Go ahead, I'll be there in a sec," I say sweetly.

She nods her head and blows a kiss in my direction before walking off down the hallway.

I let out a content sigh as I turn around and bend down to my bag.

"Request brown shirt."

It glowed a bright blue before shooting out 4 different shirts. I silently curse as I forgot to be specific. I pick up a simply one with a chain design or something on it and neatly stuff the other ones inside. I quickly replace my bag to its corner space and making my way to the living room. As I enter the living room, I see Ahri and Elise chatting quietly, Elise having a seat in the love seat and Ahri sitting on the couch. They both have a plate stacked with eggs, bacon and toast in their hands, one taking bites as the other talked. When I enter the room, Ahri was the first to respond, putting her fork down on her plate and patting the empty space next to her on the couch. I comply willingly and I'm surprised but overall more happy then anything as she pulls out a plate that seemingly appeared out of nowhere and hands it to me along with a fork.

"Thanks Ahri," I say coolly. "And thank you Elise for cooking."

Both of the woman seemed to accept the praise without any comments, seeming more interested in indulging more on the subject they were previously discussing before I walked in: Ahri's living arrangements.

"So now that Curtis is here we both can explain why you can't live with him, at least for the moment," she said with a tired smile, looking at me to continue.

My heart drops as I kind of figured this would happen or something along the lines, it was too good to be true. I stopped eating and placed my food down. I take in a deep breath before I speak.

"Ahri you can't live with me." Her eyes seem to widen and I could see them becoming wet, as if me saying it personally instead of Elise made it hurt more. "I'm her slave and she's my master until she says otherwise," I say with a half-hearted smile.

"But what if she lets you go?" She blurts, turning to Elise and looking at her with desperate wet eyes. Her smile falters when Elise shakes her head.

"I can't afford to let him go at the moment, we have only just begun in our journey."

Ahri grabs me and shoves her face in my side, dampening my shirt with hot tears. "Then make me a slave too!" She exclaims.

"I can't do that, I only needed one," she says in an even tone. "And you can't journey with us because the places I wish to journey will devour you," she says in a dark tone.

"Then I'll live in tow-"

And become a liability to not only Curtis but in turn me by my enemies, "Elise said sternly. "You should be thankful that I am allowing you this time with him."

"Ahr-" I began but she interrupts me.

"No it's not fair!" She interrupts fiercely." I can't love anyone but you!" She yells before adding softly," I don't want to love or be with anyone but you."

I wrap my arms around her in comfort. I look at Elise silently plea, asking if there was anything she could do to ease this situation. She scratches her chin in wonder before smiling brightly. I was about to ask when she beats me to it.

"There is something that might remedy the situation a little." She walks out the living room and walks down the hallway.

While Elise is gone I simply stroke Ahri's back and whisper that'll it'll be ok. I look up as Elise has returned holding two purple stones, they small enough to fit in your pocket. She hands one to me and one to Ahri after I convince her to turn around.

"Those are dream stones," Elise explains as she probably noticed me and Ahri examine them. "They will allow the two holders to enter each other's dreams when they're both asleep, only when they're both asleep," she stressed on the last part.

"What if only one of the holders is asleep?" Ahri ask, her tone slightly uneven.

"Then when the other goes to sleep he will receive the dream as sort of like a message, it replaying until you chose to end it," she explained. She held each of her hands out to us. "To use them all you must do is hold them before you go to sleep, the opposite when you don't want to use them," she spoke as we took one.

Ahri held it to her chest before turning towards me, her face decorated with dry tear marks. "promise me you'll use it," her tone hopeful and soft.

"Every night Ahri, I promise," I said lovely as I brought her into a hug.

After a couple of seconds I feel a tap on my shoulder and I don't have to look to know who it is.

"Ahri its time to go," I say slowly.

"So soon?" She asks, her tone defeated.

"Today is an important step in the continuation of our journey," Elise said, her tone filled with excitement.

Xxxxx

I sigh a tired sigh as I had to escort Ahri to the ever of town, pretty much the opposite of where we live. When we arrived she had tried to convince me to run away with her, saying that I didn't need to stay with Elise. I told her that I whenever I got the chance I would visit her and that whenever we would both be asleep I would do naughty things with her. That didn't seem to do the trick so I tried to make the situation look good, saying that she could venture out into the world and discover new places, and that she could tell me all about them in her dreams. That put a smile on her face and seemed to ease the pain as she started on her way, but not before smashing her lips against mine, to which I had no problem with.

Now I sit in the living room while my master prepares for our 'journey'. She told to go ahead and pack whatever I needed over the course of six days. She said to not worry about food as we would hunt for whatever we needed. Regardless I packed some small snacks like nuts, peanut butter apples among other things in my bag.

I wait for a short while before Elise comes out, dressed in what appears to be a tight red and black coat, equipped with a hood that had fur lining around it. Her pants were a solid black color, also tight of course. If I had to be honest, the clothes left little to the imagination.

"How do I look?" She said suggestively, poising in front of me with a smile.

"Like my master," I say flatly, avoiding her gaze as I pretend to check my pockets and my coat.

She didn't seem to like my answer because she retorts, "your beautiful master?"

"Hey Elise, were are we going?" I ask curiously, not trying to change the subject but honestly just wanting to know.

"I was waiting for that," she says with a smile before she pulls out a map from her backpack. She beacons me over to the couch and I take a seat next to her as she starts to explain

"We are currently in Kaladoun, "pointing it out on the map. Her finger then travels northwest and it lands on a little island. "And that's where were going, to the Shadow isles," she says with a dark smile.

"Sounds nice," I say, sarcasm clearly evident in my tone.

She lets out a laugh and pats my shoulder. "It's not but you're a tough guy you'll be fine," she says with vigor, smiling brightly at me.

I can't help but notice that her face is inches away from mine, and the fact that her our faces were coming closer together. We were mere inches away before I remember Ahri, the thought of her making me pull back and stand up away from Elise. This in turn causes said woman to laugh a throaty laugh

she stands up and beacons me to come closer. I comply as I step closer, her hands landing on my shoulder. She leans in and whispers in my ear something that made my eyes widen.

"You are mine, in body and soul."

"But what about-"

"Ahri." She finished before letting out a light-hearted laugh." She was fine with it as long as I was the only one." She must have been satisfied by my silence because she quickly presses her lips against mine.

I quickly return the kiss back, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer .I'm surprised that her seemingly pale lips are warm. I allow her tongue entrance finally after its short poking session against my lips, hers licking away feverishly against mine.

We finally break for air and I can't help but want more as she her hot breath lick away at my skin. As my hands travels downward, hers stops mine.

"Not now," she pants before breaking away from me with a smile. "There'll be plenty of time for that later," she says coyly.

I scratch my head at the sudden desire coursing through me. I was seriously about to jump on Elise, my master! I shake my head and focus back on Elise. She seems to have already regained her composure, flicking her hair and doing last minute checkups.

"Now," she begins with a dark tone, "is where your will shall be tested."

Xxxx

"Boy this sure is fun," I whisper sarcastically, knowing only Elise would hear the dry comment.

It had been about three hours of walking and a lot of nothing has happened. The only noise I've heard was the annoying constant chatter of Elise's followers, our footsteps crunching in the snow, and Elise humming which actually wasn't that bad but still...

"If you'd like we could talk," she says nicely as she steps over a tree stump.

"Nah I wouldn't want to bother you," I say coolly. I was a little shaken by her response.

"It wouldn't bother me at all," she says, turning to her right so I was in her view. "in fact it would help calm my nerves."

'What the hell?' I thought to myself. Elise had a nervous, albeit scared tone in her voice, it was slightly nerve racking to say the least.

I walk up behind her and whisper if she's alright. She turns around and gives me a half-hearted smile.

"Why do you ask?" She asks in an even tone, trying to play it off, but I know what I heard. I press her for an answer and she sighs tiredly before waving for me.

"All these people," she says as she gestures to the half dozen followers behind us, "is going to die," she whispered grimly.

"All of them?" I ask. It's not that I was feeling pity for them, it's just plagues my mind on why they were all dyeing for.

"Yup," she says, her tone laced with a sense of finality. She bats an eye towards me." Feeling remorse, my little spider?"

"Hardly."

My comment seems to lighten her mood as she lets out a small laugh.  
She rubs her hands as if trying to warm them up before throwing around my left arm.

"Elise-"

"I'm cold," is all she says and I don't say another word.

Eventually we walk in rhythm, our footsteps perfectly aligned from each other in the snow. The followers chatter seems to have died down since the only noise I hear from them are also their feet crunching in the snow. I will admit that I did feel a little sleepy but I was willing to endure until Elise said otherwise. In an attempt for knowledge I try to strike up a conversation with Elise.

"So how are you?" My eyes grow wide as she lets out a hearty laugh that's quite loud, so loud that the followers ask what was so funny.

"It's an inside joke, my children," she says with a quaint smile. As they seem to accept the answer she leans by my ear. "Is that the best you got?" She says between a hushed laugh.

"What was wrong with that? I was just asking how you were doing." I honestly thought what I said was fine.  
After the she finished her weird fit of laughter she asked me a pretty awkward question, at least for me.

"What will you do after you have your revenge Curtis?"

"I-I don't what I'll do Elise," I answered quietly.

"Wrong answer," she says playfully. You'll live with me."

"Yea," is all I retort with. I couldn't help letting out a small chuckle at her suggestion. As we trudged forward I couldn't subside the feeling we were being followed, but I quickly dismiss the thought as Elise clings on to my arm tighter.

Sent from my Verizon Wireless Smartphone


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Say what now

"Hey Elise," I began for probably the fifth time.

"Curtis if you don't shut up I will castrate you," she said in a dark but also in polite tone.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist," I teased.

During our journey to the shadow isle the only exciting thing that happened was Elise cuddled against my arm as we walked in relative silence. The constant view of snow coupled with a cold and dull sky opted for a pretty tasteless travel. It wasn't helped by the fact that Elise was eerily quiet save for the few times I tried to strike up conversations with her.

She had been alright yesterday but ever since we had woken up and started on our way again she had completely changed. The ever teasing and playful Elise was replaced with a quiet and depressing one to be honest. I had planned on talking to Ahri about it but she had already gone to sleep, leaving me a message saying that I should go to bed earlier with a pouting face and that she missed me. I in response I had left her a message telling her that I missed her too and that I would try to go to sleep earlier to catch her so we could talk. I also might have left her a short note about the things I would like to do to her, might have.

In my opinion the trip would have been more pleasant if it wasn't for the group of Elise's followers following behind us. To my annoyance they we're probably trying discover why their precious leader was attached to a worthless slave. The rest of the followers, the four that weren't there for when I first arrived at Kaladoun had discovered my reasoning for my sudden and unannounced appearance from the two that were there. It was when their chatter amongst themselves became almost intolerable and rude to the point of where I was forced to address it.

"Is there a problem?" I ask, making sure that my voice clearly protrays my irritation.

The adolescent-like group hushed up quite quickly to my comment, more then likely not expecting me to directly address them about the subject. There was one however, a young woman by the name of Daniel, that decided to speak.

"Would it be alright if I asked you a question?" She asked nicely, shocking me a little by her politeness.

I thought about it for a second before replying, "sure,as long as its alright with Elise. Elise hums a yes,or what I'm assuming is a yes so I beckon her to continue with a nod in her direction. I didn't really care about the question now that I thought about it,I mean they were going to die anyway right?

"What was it like to be a slave?" She asked, her tone lacking any emotion.

The question caught me off guard honesty, so much in fact that I stumbled. Thankfully Elise caught me by holding me up by the right arm she hugged on to. I silently thanked her before answering the question.

"Where to begin on that one..." I began. I didn't mind answering the question it was just I honestly didn't know where to begin.

"I've been a slave for almost six years going on seven-

"You've been a slave for seven years? She whispered, barely audible.

"Six," I corrected before adding,"how bout we save the questions for later hmm?"

"As you wish," she says before bowing her head slightly.

I take a breath before continuing. I tell her along with the rest of the group my experiences as a slave. I leave out a few intimate parts,including my strange relationship with Elise and Ahri. I don't give a dam if they were dying or not, their was no way in hell I was going to tell them about my sexual life, moreover tell them that their beloved leader was trying to jump my bones.

"That's about it," I say with finality. "Any questions?" .

Of course Daniel along with the rest of the group had questions,but Elise surprised everyone by asking a very intimate and embarrassing question.

"Have you ever.." She said, clearly hinting towards the subject of intimacy.

Of course the group gathered closer after letting out loud gasps. Even the trees seemed to be listening as there wasn't a rustle of leaves to be found.

"I don't know what your talking about," I say quickly, trying to defer Elise from continuing. Of course Elise being Elise decided to press on the objective of causing me embarrassment.

"I know you must have some sexual experience my slave," she laughs.

I didn't know how to respond to the statement. She had said it so bluntly and so nonchalantly, without a care in the world.

The group still waited in anticipation for the answer they want to hear, me being forced or having the pleasure of having intercourse with my previous masters.

It only takes me a second to come up with a witty answer.

"I'd prefer not to kiss and tell."

A wave of disappointment was voiced by the group. Elise merely laughed it off and returned to her comforting place smothered in the crook of my arm.

i was silently giddy that Elise seemed to have returned to normal, but i wasn't stupid enough to believe that she wasn't perfectly ok.

Xxx.

We continued walking after that for about two hours before night was upon us, If I were to be precise the moon was on the horizon. The forest as well as the sky looked beautiful now that I notice it. I'm sure I noticed it at least a dozen other times but no matter how many before it always looked majestic. Apparently Elise felt somewhat the same as she too, had made a comment enlightening comment about it. I would have considered it a date it wasn't for the group of sheep we were shepherding to their doom.

The question of what exactly the small group was going to die for still plagued my mind. To add to that Elise's nervousness earlier didn't sit right with me. She seemed to have gotten over during the latter of our day, or so she portrayed. If we got some private time I would be sure to question her.

I'm pretty sure me and Elise could have journeyed further but of course, her followers were growing weary and such. We had made camp in the middle of a clearing of a clearing in the forest. After we had finished setting up the tents and a campfire, we all had canned broth, semi-fresh yeast tools topped off with ale and cookies. I didn't ask about the ale...I really wanted to but I didn't. The forest was quiet after the sun settled, which I appreciated greatly. It became substantially colder during nightfall, which was to be expected of course. Before we were going to turn in for the night we had started to eat.

To my left sat Dexter, one of the four and tallest man in the group. His face is decorated with numerous scars, most of them age couldn't hide the leather like skin as they had looked like they tried to heal but couldn't completely. One ran straight across his left green eye, another across his nose. The last noticeable scar ran across the corner of his mouth, it almost meeting the other. I couldn't tell what he was thinking as his face was expressionless, his eyes showing the most life but only due to the fire that reflected from them. The air around him coupled with his gaze told me he was delved in his own thoughts so I decided I would let him be.

To my right sat Daniel's pretty and pale form . She wasn't bad looking by any means but to be compared to Ahri or Elise she looked normal, at least in my opinion. She had short black hair that was shy being shoulder length hair, a piece of it covering one of her teal eyes. Her lips are pale red and if I was being honest they looked quite tempting. She looked focused in thought, merely twirling a piece of bread in her hands. There was something... off about her. I couldn't help but feel this nostalgia around her and the weird thing was... I liked it.

Opposite of me sat Elise, she being between two of the other males in the group, Jacob and Micheal. For some reason she had opted to sit away from me. She was currently sitting with her right leg crossed over her left one, her hands busy with her bowl of broth.

As the six of us sat around the campfire- the other two Hanna and had Edward had ate little and turned in earlier- a awkward silence had settled among us. I tried to meet Elise's eyes, waiting for her to look in my direction, but she never did. Every time I think she would look up at me her eyes loomed somewhere else.

"Why are you staring?" David asked, his brown eyes boring into my direction.

Before I answer I spare one last glance at Elise. She seems to be finally paying attention as her eyes were on me.

"Because I can," I say simply. If I was being honest I would have said that I was worried to hell about my master at the current moment. The fact that she was being rather quiet and hardly spoke a word for nearly four hours frightened me.

"Well it's quite rude and I think our leader would appreciate it if you stopped staring" he said in a condescending tone.

I was about to retort when Elise had spoken up in a resolute voice.

" I would actually as appreciate if you both shushed. I am trying to eat, not listen to children."

Again silence fell upon us. David returned to eating his broth,a scold plastered on his face of embarrassment. I took light sips of my ale , a hint of embarrassment probably evident on my face as well.

It dawns on me that that was the first time Elise had ever scolded me for something. My shoulders slump as disappointment and frustration washes over me from the fact that Elise is upset and I can't figure out why at the moment because of these brats. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Daniel speaks up.

" we are all free to do what we wish, Are we not David?" She says sternly.

At this David let out a quiet laugh. "You would be defending him wouldn't you?" He said in a suggestive tone.

"I'd rather defend a slave then a sorry excuse of a man like you,"she said with a smile.

At this comment I couldn't help but let a smile play on my lips. It was a rarity to encounter feisty woman.

"I'm sure you'd rather being doing a lot of things other things to that slave too ," he spat, his tone demanding attention.

To my surprise Daniel merely stares at David.

"How right you are David," she retorts before closing her eyes.

David laughed quite loudly as he pointed to Daniel quite rudely, in a way a child would.

"Did you guys hear that? She just said she wanted to have sex with him, a slave!" He laughs in between.

"I thought we were all adults, not hormonal teenagers who just discovered sex correct? " Dexter ask to no one in particular .

"She didn't say what we were doing, in fact I'm pretty sure she wanted to play a game of Bavarian raspy?" I say coolly towards Daniel.

She quickly nods.

I raise a eyebrow towards David, his face growing redder by the second as the embarrassment that he was the only one Who cared about sexual preferences kicked in. After pouting and whispering a few words he finally sits down.

Now that it had finally settled down my thoughts become more pronounced in the silence.

What was Daniel up to? The way she had commented towards David's question racked my brain. If she really did want to have sex with me I would have to reject her. I'm not only in a relationship with Ahri, I'm in one with Elise as well. But I couldn't help thinking about her, not in a way of lust but in a sense of curiosity. The feeling of nostalgia played in my mind, like I should be remembering something really important but I can't.

After a short while everyone seems to be finishing up. I'm still finishing my cup of ale when Elise stands up and makes a announcement to everyone telling them to get some rest before disappearing into what I believe is our tent. As soon as she stands up David decides to stand up as well.

"Elise if it's possible I'd like to talk to you, " he said before adding with emphasis, "in private."

Elise nodded once before walking over to the biggest tent which were hers and opening the flaps. She motioned David over before disappearing within.

As I watched David make his way into the tent I couldn't help but ponder what he was going to discuss with her. I know it wouldn't be about me, unless he wants to usher Elise's wrath upon him. Right before he walked in he stopped in front of the entrance of the tent and turned around, locking his eyes with me.

"Don't worry dog, I won't bother your master long," he laughed.

Before I could retort he also disappeared into the tent. I sighed loudly and downed the rest of my ale.

"Is he always a dick or is it just me?" I ask to no one in particular.

The group was silent but their facial expression told a different story. Surprising everyone Dexter lets out a bellowing laugh, one that probably shook everyone around the campfire. He wiped a comically tear from his eye before turning his attention to me.

"Don't worry about him, he's just jealous because he thought he was Elise's favorite."

"Favorite?" I asked before thinking. Anyone could tell that their was hints of jealousy in my voice.

Dexter nods before throwing something undefined in the fire. The fire crackles, obviously pleased with the extra food besides the dissipating wood it already lead to consumed.

"He's the most desperate and foolish of us all to try and attain Elise's personal favor," he said with a hint of tiredness. He must've been used to talking about David.

I was about to retort when I hear faint moans come from somewhere. Everyone falls prey to silence as they all tune into the moaning as well. My eyes widen when I realize that their coming from..Elise's tent. I jump up and practically teleport to the door. My head races with jealousy and confusion as I grab hold of the tent before promptly ripping it off. What on the other side of the door turns my blood cold.

On the floor of the tent lie Elise... covered by the naked and sweaty body of David! He's wearing that shitty ass grin of his as he's turns his attention to me. Their clothes are scattered everywhere along the tent, a site which triggers my anger ablaze. But what really sets me off is what the little bitch David says.

"I'm...her...favorite," he says slowly, emphasising each word by pounding into Elise,causing her to moan.

"Ahhhhhasoooom-"

I stop mid-yell as I realize that I was still sitting at the campfire...looking like a idiot. The pounding of my heart against my chest seems to slow down to a even pace. I feel embarrassment spread throughout me as I see David and Elise exit the tent, curiosity lacing their faces. Everyone is silent as they wait to hear the reasoning behind my outburst but Dexter already knows as he begins snickering quietly to himself. Daniel's eyes are closed, as if she was asleep but I could tell she wasn't. Jacob seems to be unaffected by all the commotion, instead walking into the tent that occupied Edward.

"Care to explain yourself dog?" David said rudely.

My embarrassment quickly turns anger. I stand up and look him square in the eyes.

"Do we have a problem?"

He crosses his arms and smiles absurdly wide.

"I don't know do we?"

I'm not a saddest by any means but I would be lying if I didn't say that I couldn't wait to see him die. I have the urge to light his ass ablaze right where his pathetic self stands but I know that would probably displease Elise more then satisfy my anger. Despite my want to answer him I instead turn around and walk away. A small smile plays on my lips as he calls out to me.

"Where are you going dog?" He says mockingly though I could tell their was a hint of frustration embed in his voice.

I stop walking and turn my head to the side, staring at him out for the corner of my eye.

"You're not even worth my time you sack of shit."

With that said I made my way to the farthest tent to the left and dive into it, not bothering to respond to David's yelling behind me.

Xxx

"Curtis?"

I open my eyes and I look upon a impassive Daniel. Her eyes are locked on to me like a hawk. Her robe is off, leaving her in a simple tank top and black jeans that looked quite comfortable.

"Are you feeling well master?" She asks me, her tone seemingly void of emotion, but it has taken on a different accent. I knew the accent was akin to old families and royalties. Be had met a handful of people with the accents on his campaign as a slave, but her voice was... soothing and pleasant.

"Yea I'm finwaiit what did you just call me?" I say nervously. Did she just call me master. Was she into the kinky stuff of something?

She waves her head in a disapproving way before she looks down at me again.

"You are misguided my master," she says before stroking my hair gently.

I couldn't deny that it felt good but I knocked away her hand, the awkwardness overthrowing the feeling. I sit up and speak sternly.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?"

"My name is Faora," she says with a soft smile before adding, "and I am forever yours," she finished with a low bow of her head.

There was a very awkward silence between us. I simply stare at her, Her head still bowed. There's so many questions running through my head but only one escapes my lips.

"What the fuck."

Her head rises and she leans into me quite closely, already past the point of personal space.. way pass.

"Cussing makes you look quite vulgar," She whispers, her warm breath tickling my nose.

I burst backwards, my back to the tent as dirty thoughts surface. I try to calm myself but I know I must be blushing profoundly. I was about to retort but I was too late as she quickly crouched in place and told me two things that made my heart stop.

"I am sorry master but I must tell you two things before I go," she said hurriedly. "Everything you think you knew when you were little is a lie and the second is that Elise plans on sacrificing you."

"What the-" but I was interrupted by her sudden diaapperance. She literally disappeared, leaving behind sparks of black energy in her wake. My eyes narrowed in irritation as someone was unzipping my tent. Of course it's Elise, still dressed in her red and black jacket. Her face is sticking between the folds my tent, a small and tired smile playing on her lips.

"Mine if I come in?"

"Of course Elise," I say before Faora's word play in my head.

'She's going to sacrifice you.'

She shuffles in and takes a sit next me. I'm nervous now, not because of the feelings I have for her, but because of the what Faora said. She's up to something, that I'm sure about. Everything I knew when I was little was a lie? I'm ripped out of my pondering when Elise speaks.

"Is their a reason you were huddled along the wall when I came in?" She asked humorously, her eyes smiling towards me.

"I had a bad dream," I lie.

She nods her head before looking at the door of the tent.

"Why we're you really huddled along the wall," she repeats, though her tone wasn't playful, it had a more serious edge to it.

"I'd rather not say," I say honestly, and that was the truth. I didn't know how'd she'd react to that... how I'd react to that if it was true.

"I thought we were suppose to trust each other Curtis?" She says softly, laying her head against my shoulder.

"You say that but you won't tell me what's wrong?" I blurt without thinking. "I'm sorry Elise-"

"Its ok Curtis" she whispers before grasping my left arm. "I am... conflicted at the moment," she admits solemnly. "Promise me you won't freak out," she says softly.

I take a moment to lay my head on hers before answering,"Promise." I feel my heart quicken as I'm half expecting her to tell me she's going to sacrifice me or something.

"My dad wants to eat you."


	8. Chapter-8

"My dad wants to eat you."

"Oh ok...wait what?" He blurted. What did she mean her dad wanted to eat me?!

"Now Curtis listen-"

"What is he going to do, slow roast me? Are you guys going to bond while eating my leg!?"

I stopped speaking as Elise slapped me quite hard on the cheek before pulling me into a rough but passionate kiss. I'm so numbed by the action it dosent even register until I feel her tough trace my lips before she slides her tongue through the slight gap In my lips. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her and hold her as I return the kiss. Unfortunately for me and probably her she breaks it, laying back aliitle in my arms.

"Your not going to get eaten Bruce, I won't allow it," she says with finality, her eyes boring into mine.

"Did you tell your dad that?" I ask carefully, trying not trying to piss her off. I was still dazed alittle.

"Of course I did," she tells me with confidence. I was going to voice my thanks before she quickly added," but he still plans on eating you."

"Of course," I say with dry humor. My eyes widen slightly before I whisper to Elise, "are you sure no one is up to hear us?

"Even if they were up," she begins befor adding in a seductive tone, "they couldn't hear us talk, scream, or moan even if they were sitting right next to the tent."

I look into her eyes and I feel like I'm prey to a hawk. She leans in close, smiling all the while before laying kisses on my neck.

"Do you think I would allow my dad to take away my favorite play thing," she says between them. After the comment I hold her away from me at arms length, stopping her from planting kisses on my kneck.

"What?" She asks, her tone and face in complete confusion.

"Favorite plaything? Is that all I really am to do?" I ask sternly,looking her straight in the eyes.

"Well your also my slave and one of the few friends I have that isn't demonic or a otherworldly creature," she says in a positive tone. She must of saw the look on my face because she quickly ask, "was their something I was missing?"

I look her straight in the eyes and scan her face for any signs of her usual joking or playfulness. There is none.

Well I thought...you knew," I say, trying not to say what I wanted her to say.

Her face scrunches up in thought before she let's out a quiet 'oh'. She removes my hands from her shoulders and backs up. For the first time ever, I see my master Elise, with a blush on her face.

"Curtis I told you I don't have time for things like that," she says sadly.

My heart sinks into my chest. I could have sworned she liked me. I was going to retort before I see her smiling seductively.

"but I'll think ill make an exception this once."

She grabs the back of my head, attacks my lips once again, but this time it wasn't rough, it was soft and passionate. The kiss didn't last long as she had broke off and went back to planting kisses on my neck, filling me with more of the need to want to dominate her.

"Now where were we," she says playfully before groping my groin, causing me to let out a ragged moan.

"We were at the part where my master introduces me I suppose."

Sitting roughly three inches from us was a expressionless looking Faora, crossed legged.

I'm frozen in place and I honestly don't know what to say as my thoughts were still focused on the fact that Elise was still holding my balls.

There's a awkward silence between the three of us. I stare in bewilderment at Faora.

Then it happened.

Elise pounced on Faora, smiling devilishly all the while. Fora looked impassive, almost bored as she effortlessly held Elise back at arms length.

I was tempted to stop them..but I really wanted to see a catfight...really wanted to see one.

"You know she's trying to kill me right," Faora spoke nonchalantly, still holding Elise back. If she was struggling with holding her she showed no signs of it.

After a short moment of debating in my head about whether to stop the cat fight or not, I regrettably speak up.

"Elise I know her," I admit, unfortunately stopping the cat fight.

"Who is she?" Elise ask curiously. "Is she your secret lover or something?" She adds playfully.

"Yup sure is. Been with her for 2 years," I say with the most serious face I could muster.

"Oh really now," she said in a disappointed tone. "I would have shown you things you could only dream of," desire and lust rolling off of her tongue.

I couldn't help but glup at the things Elise could have indeed done to me if Faora weren't in the room.

"Really? At a crucial point in your journey the only thing that's on your mind is how many different ways she can pleasure you?" Faora blurted in a annoyed tone, but she was slightly blushing.

I kind of shrugged, then scratch my head in an attempt to form a answer before downright just saying," pretty much yea."

Her face deadpans before she faceplams and wines quietly. Elise quietly let's out a snicker.

"How far have you fallen master," she wines, but I could hear a drop of depression laced within her voice.

I scooted over and placed my hands on Faora's shoulders in a comforting way.

"I haven't fallen from anywhere Faora," I retort softly.

"I suppose sacrificing people isn't a form of evil?" She ask, her tone serious and full of anger. Before I could retort she smacks away my hands and points a finger at me. "You do not realize she is shapping you into a monster."

"Oh here we go," Elise mumbles beneath her breath.

"Elise.."

"She is a witch and she's only using you to what she wants," she yells, her voice full of venom.

"Yeah she kind of told me she would at the start," I say half-jokingly.

"In return helping you for your false revenge?" She asks, her voice growing quiet.

"What do you mean..False?" I ask quietly, my mind racing at the question. What I felt and saw was real. my family being brutally murdered along with his entire village over a silly squabble between the noxians and the Demacians. How dare she tell-

"I know it is hard to believe master but what you think happened years ago did not," she says cofidently.

Despite the boiling rage in my stomach I speak in a calm voice.

"What do you mean Faora?"

Her face lowers and she twirls her fingers nervously in her lap.

"What I'm saying is ...your memories were...fillers," she spoke carefully, taking a moment to find the right word. She seems to notice my confused expression and continues,"you started living at the age of 14."

"Your lying!" I lash out. I immediately whisper a apology at my outlash towards her as she seems to have backed up just a bit."its just, I...remember watching my mom cook. I remember playing with my family and helping my dad in the field. I remember the dead bodies and how I narrowly escaped by hiding under my parents body!" I start to breath heavily until I feel a hand on my shoulder. its Elise's. I place my hand over hers and look towards Faora, silently begging her for more of a explanation.

Faora shifts uncomfortably again and looks between me and Elise. I could have sworn I seen a hint of jealousy in her teal eye-the other one covered by a thicket of strands of hair.

"Your memories are those of your predecessor, Slifer." She takes a deep breath and smiles to me," you are simply put, the decedent of Slifer, the white mage."

My eyes narrow at the sound of white mage.

"I'm not one for racial descrimation but I'm black," I say bluntly.

Elise falls back and laughs up a storm, her laugh sounding quite vibrant if I had to say so myself. I couldn't help but let a sly grin play on my face as I look upon Faora, whose trying to hold back the urge to laugh.

"Cmon I know you want to," I say playfully, smiling all the while.

"It's..not," she tries to say before letting out a laugh as well.

I think it was the amount of stupidy feigned by me that is what caused them to laugh out loud, which I was completely fine with. I felt that with all the tension in the room, or in me anyway a bit light-heartedness was in order.

After another moment of laughter Faora spoke, panting a little all the while.

"But seriously Curtis you have unparalleled power. You could very well destroy a good section of valoran if you so choose. You could single-handly cripple the noxians or the zauns and bring peace to the land...or destroy it,"she finished solemnly.

"Hold on Faora, let's back track here. What do you mean I didn't start living until I was fourteen?"

I was really curious by what she meant by the comment.

She scratches her head in a cute way. Now that I actually look at her she's kind of cute in-

"Stop.." she mumbles embarrassingly, blushing slightly as she looked the other way.

'_Are you reading my-ow!'_

"Ow!"

I feel Elise sink her teeth into my neck, her warm lips brushing against my skin. The pain quickly subsided, leaving a weird sense of pleasure.

"Why are you such a godam pervert," she asks heatedly.

_'I am not-holy hell that feels good' _I thought as I feel Elise lick the spot she sanked her fangs in me, leaving me shivering slightly as seemingly cold air washed over the wet spot.

"I am partly to blame for his lewdness as well as his girlfriend Ahri," Elise admits from behind me, her warm breath tickling my neck.

"Ahri? Who the hell is Ahri?" Faora eyes lock onto mine, waiting for a answer.

I was debating on how to tell her who Ahri was exactly. Yes she was my lover but-

"If she is your lover then why were you about to let this woman pleasure you?" She exclaims.

"Am I missing something here?" Elise asks curiously.

"No its just she's reading my mind," I retort nonchalantly before addressing Faora."Ahri and Elise agreeded to 'share' me respectively. But that is for another time in itself. My main concern at the moment is you explaining what happened to me between the age of one and fourteen."

Faora sighed irritably before continuing on with her explanation.

"You are a direct accedent from Slifer. "

"Like his son?" I interrupt, a sense of excitement trickling in my tone.

"Yes, if you would like to think of it then yes master, you are his son. May I continue master?" Her tone is polite and even surprisingly. I mentally facepalm as I keep forgetting she can read my mind.

"Thank for the compliment. Now continuing on when you were created their was a small error."

"Error? Is my slave a bastard?" Elise teased.

At this comment me and Faora glare at Elise. She lets out a quiet laugh.

"I'll be quiet," she retorts innocently, making puppy-dog eyes towards me.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh before commenting,"I know what's behind those eyes."

"Ahem. I'd rather get this done so I could go to sleep," she pauses as she stares past me towards Elise. "And apperantly let Elise proceed to pleasuring you senseless."

Ok. I'm all for jokes and what not but this was indeed getting ridiculous.

"Ok Faora just focus on me, ignore her ok?"

As she nods I hear Elise comment.

"That w-"

"Elise no disrespect but could you please let her finish explaining my past. It might not be important to you but its important to me," I interrupt solemnly as well as turning around towards her.

Elise's face seem's to soften before she gently turns me back around and lays her head on my back.

"It is important to me Curtis, it is about you afterall. Please continue...Faora was it?"Elise asks politely.

My jaw drops at the sheer politeness Elise extended to Faora. I had have a mind to jab at the act but I decided to let it go... for now.

"Yes."

"That's a beautiful name," Elise retorts nicely, her voice producing no hint of her usual playfulness.

"Thank you."

I see Faora blush, from either the comment or from me I don't know. She coughs in her hand before returning her gaze towards me.

"As I said you were a accident...in a sense. You were suppose to start at the age of zero but you were born a tad earlier then the fortelling, by a month if I'm correct,"she says as she scratches her chin in wonder.

"That doesn't explain why I was born into this world at the age of fourteen." My eyebrows lift in curiosity as her face scrunches up in thought.

"That's a million coin question." Faora laughs dryly. "A accident in the rebirth cycle I suppose," she admits cooly.

"Luckily in Slifer's memories he was taught how to read and write, atleast up to age 14" I laugh softly.

"Yup..." She sighs. She looks up at me and must've noticed my facial expression and mistook it for something."Are you ok master,?"

"You should know, you can read my mind can't you?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

She shakes her head in a 'no' fashion."I can only hear your thoughts of those you allow me to hear. If you are feeling highly emotionally or stressed I probably more then not cannot read your mind during those times."

"Well that's nice to know, and I'm ok Faora its just a lot to take in," I say quietly.

She nods her head before placing a hand on my shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better I think your a wonderful man Bruce...a little misguided but wonderful nonetheless. And if its any consultation you have the potential to be quite the powerful mage ," she says with a soft smile.

"Thanks Faora,"I reply, returning the smile. After a moment I raise my eyebrow at her, silently asking her if she was going to remove her hand from my shoulder. Much to my amusement she swiftly takes her hand away from me and blushes furiously. She looks so cute when she blushes. I didn't care if she heard me I meant the comment.

"Well this must be a lot to take in so I will bid you a do," she says after taking in a few breaths, pro

Elise quickly speaks up before she makes her way out.

"You still haven't explained who you are or why we can trust you," she says cautiously.

Faora nods her head in agreement.

"Curtis knows I mean him or you no harm. If I wanted to I could have already killed both of you," she said unwavering.

Before she left looked not a me, but Elise behind with a cold and spiteful voice.

"If you indeed care about Curtis Elise...then you will forfeit your evil ways. I will not let Curtis fall to darkness," and with that she dissapeared in a dust of blue sparks where she was only a matter of seconds ago.

We both sat in silence as Faora's words sink in. I hear Elise moan in irritation as she rubs her head in my back.

"Please don't tell me your going to try and convince me to do away with my evil ways and run away with you into the sunset," she says humorously.

"Well I thought we could ride a horse actually,"I start, earning a soft giggle from her.

After awhile silence falls upon us again. I feel Elise hands trail up my shoulders. I stiffen as I feel her cold hands trail up around my neck before wrapping around me in a loving way. She tugs on me, silently asking for me to lay back. I comply, leaning back. My heart races a little as my head lays on something soft and warm, her breast. I blush lightly as her dark crimson eyes look down at me.

"I will admit...at first I only saw you as a tool,"she says as she pokes my face with a finger cutely. "A means to a end with a surplus of other means to a end," she says with a serious edge.

"But now?"

She's silent, her hand that was poking my face now stroking my face slowly and softly.

"I fell in love. What baffles me is why though," she admits smoothly. "I have met a substantial amount of men but...none like you. I guess it's because you accepted me for who I am," she finishes with a sad smile.

"Their was someone before me?" I ask cautiously, letting jealousy seep through my voice slightly.

She seems to notice and waves her hand in a dismissive way."it was like 40 years ago," she says nonchalantly with a half-smile.

"Did you show him your spider form?" I ask knowingly, knowing where this went.

"Yup."

"And he..."

"Screamed like a little bitch, called me a monster and left town,"she finished with a laugh.

"Well I'm glad... He doesn't know what what he missed out on," I say sweetly with a grin.

"Smooth playbloy," she teases as she playfully slaps my chest. I wink at her before snuggling myself in her generous bosom, noting that they made quite the pillows.

"Yea just make yourself comfortable." She says sarcastically. I couldn't see her facial expression but I could tell she was smiling.

I make snoring nose, pretending to be asleep. She surprisingly doesn't comment, instead lightly stroking my head.

After awhile she whispers to me.

"Will you still stay with me even if I am evil? Will you fall into the darkness with me?" She asks coolly, though I could tell she was nervous.

"Elise I will follow you into the darkness with a smile on my face. I...like you a lot."

"You what now?" She asks sternly, her hand stopping their task of running through my hair.

"I said I love you spider-boo," I admit naturally.

"Yea that's what I thought you said," she laughs before resuming her storking of my hair.

"You know I was going to fuck you senseless...but I want to make it special now," she says seductively.

My eyes pop open and I turn around in her bosoms to face her. She's smiling down at me, her dark crimson eyes holding a glint of mischief. My heart begins to race until she closes her eyes and leans back.

"Sure is going to be spectacular when we get home," she coolly, a smile playing on her lips.

"You sure I can't get a little taste," I say innocently, pouring on the charm.

"I would but it seems you already got a taste from Ahri," she says devilishly. Yup this was payback alright.

"My jealousy senses are tingling," I say teasingly.

"Too bad, something else else could have as well," she shoots back.

"Ok you win I can wait," I say in a defeated tone.

She laughs before suggesting that we lay down. She strips off her already thin jacket and plops on one elbow, beckoning me to lay with her with a finger and a smile.

I shiver in excitement as I lay down next to her though I try to face the other way from embarassment. Though I enjoyed teasing her about sex when it came down to it I was still new to the whole thing. She of course wouldn't have any of this, softly but sternly edging me to face her. I couldn't help but breath inwardly as her eyes gazed at me.

Without me noticing-or simply not caring, her face was upon me, her pale lips locking with mine. Her tongue effortlessly made its way to my own, intertwining and carassing it.

My mind went blank in all sense of the word. All I was focused on was the woman who was embracing me at the moment. All to soon the kiss ended, the results of our affection leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting our lips before disappearing from existence.

Elise breaths heavily before outright moaning very hotly.

"Goodnight Curtis," she says before giggling, "and you too Curtis Jr."

It only took me a moment to realize what she had been talking about. Much to my embarassment I had a hard on, to which I immediately turn the other way.

I don't say a word as Elise wraps her arms around me.

"Goodnight Curtis," she says with finality.

"Goodnight Elise," I reply.

I could have sworn I heard a 'love you' from her.

"Love you too my spider queen."

I could tell she was already passed out from her even breathing and her soft pants. Boy I could have sworn she was in heat a second ago. I dismiss the thought as I try to go to sleep...but its really hard when you have a hard-on. Dammit Elise. Even when she's asleep she's teasing me.

Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep that night.


End file.
